Memory Lane is a Long Street
by Avi Halliwell
Summary: Skeptical of Chris, Leo, Paige, and Phoebe seek the truth about the whitelighter from the future. What will they find? How will he react and what happens after? Who comes along? What get's revealed? Memory Lane has never been more full of anger! T - M
1. Issues

Just another short relevation/memory Chris story, but I had a great time writing it and I figured what was the harm of posting it. Hope you enjoy. If you want me to continue I will gladly, so just click the review button

Disclaimer: i don't own Charmed.... but I wish I did!

* * *

"Chris?" Phoebe called. For some time now, she had been trying to get a hold of their newfound Whitelighter, but he hadn't been answering. Paige was sitting on the couch scrying for him and Piper was baking cookies downstairs in the kitchen not wanting to be a part of it. "Paige?"

"Yeah?" She looked up across the attic at a frustrated Phoebe. "What?"

"He's not coming. Do you think something is wrong?"

"Do you really care if there is?"

"Paige!" Phoebe scolded. Paige just threw her hands in the air.

"What?! Come on, Phoebe, we barely know him. For all we know he could be in the underworld playing poker with the source!"

"Which is exactly why we made this potion, remember? Look, if he isn't going to open up to us, we are going to make him." Phoebe reminded. Paige looked uncertain.

"That sounds sort of wrong. I mean, they are his memories, we can't just invade his privacy like that." Paige pointed out.

"Paige, are you really willing to risk your life with someone you don't know and trust?" Phoebe stated. "If he's going to be our new Whitelighter, we have to know him whether or not he wants us to."

"Come on, lets just ask him first. I feel sort of intrusive." Paige told her. Phoebe sighed.

"Fine, but he's not going to." Phoebe said, giving up. And then adds, "If he ever shows up…"

"Let me try calling him. CHRIS!" Paige nearly screams. "COME ON, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Nice." Phoebe commented sarcastically. Almost immediately after, a shower of orbs filled the room and a very scared Whitelighter appeared.

"Is everything okay?" Chris asked. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"We need to talk." Phoebe finally said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"That doesn't sound good." Chris said very alarmed.

"Geez, don't scare him." Paige nagged. "Look, what she's trying –and failing- to say is that we want to get to know you."

"Wait, what?" Chris laughed. "You can't be serious."

"We need to be able to trust you incase of an emergency. We just want to ask some questions." Phoebe further explained.

"What type of questions?" He speculated.

"Not like end of the world questions, all personal." Paige stated.

"That sounds even worse." Chris backed away a bit.

"Oh my god, would you chill out for just a second?" Phoebe said.

"I can't answer your questions. It'll screw up my future if I tell you anything." He said in an agitated voice.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Phoebe warned. She pulled out a potion and Paige conjured the crystals around Chris.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a memory potion." Phoebe explained.

"We are going to find out who you are whether you like it or not." Paige said sternly. Chris' eyes begged for mercy.

"Please don't do this. I don't want you to have to see certain memories. It's not fair." He pleaded. "Please, I am begging you. My memories are private, you can't just do this!"

"Actually, they can." Leo said, entering the room.

"I can't relive certain memories, _please_." He begged once more. "I've spent years of my life trying to forget the pain, don't make me watch it again."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said emotionless. "It has to be done."

"I will never forgive you." Were his last words before Phoebe threw the potion, and everything went dark.

"What just happened?" Chris said quickly after the lights went out.

"I have no idea." Paige responded. She felt around the room. "Well, I can tell you this: We're not in the attic anymore, that's for sure."

"Well perhaps we need to think of a memory." Leo guessed. "Let's see how this works."

"How about one of like, an after school activity?" Phoebe suggested. They waited a few moments before the room started to shift into classroom. At one desk, sat a young boy of about 15 years of age. He was the only student in the room along with a teacher. "Where are we? Detention?"

"I wish." Chris mumbled. "He's… testing me."

"Testing _you_?" Paige studied the boy. "That's you?"

"No I just happen to have this random kid's memory. Yes, that's me." He looked at himself. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was a mixture between scenester and flipped and he was tapping a pencil on his foot, since he had it propped up on his knee under the desk.

"I'm confused, what do you mean by testing you?" Leo wondered. He walked around to the boy and tried to get a view of the test. "I.Q.?"

"Kind of. It just happens to be IQ this time. I had to take an intelligence test every two weeks. They used them like progress reports after they got my score for this."

"Why? Was there something wrong with you?" Paige asked very sympathetic.

"Hardly." He laughed. "I got a score of 162."

"162?" Phoebe said shocked. Her voice was drowned in disbelief and astonishment.

"Isn't the average IQ 100?" Paige double-checked.

"Please don't make a big deal about it." Chris tried to shut them up.

"What university did you end up going to?" Leo asked intrigued.

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to go. The war…" He trailed off.

"A war?" Phoebe shot up startled. "Can we see it? Maybe we could stop it…"

"No! You can't bring them up. Direct contact with memories that traumatic could trigger a severe psychosis that has taken months to cure. You don't have the psychological advancement as a society to help me if it happens again yet. The only way you be able to do anything at all would be to erase my memory entirely." He spoke quickly and efficiently in the silence they left him.

"I'm sorry. How about your family?" Phoebe suggested. Chris calmed down, but not by much. If his secret was revealed… The room changed to the outdoors, but this time, the entire thing was blurry.

"What's going on?" Phoebe was the first to speak.

"I don't remember this very well." Chris speculated.

"Out of all the memories of your family that could have been clear, why'd they choose this one?" Paige threw her hands up in the air.

"The potion was to get to know me and my life. Including how I deal with problems." Chris explained shyly.

"What does that mean?" Leo pondered for further explanation. Just then, he figured it out. They found him sitting, knees up parallel and to his chest, against a shiny black surface. He took a sip of something. "Are you drinking?"

"How old are you?" Paige squinted to try to find anything that could tell her. He was in a black suit. They couldn't read the epigram, but they could tell he was in the cemetery.

_"I'mna kill him, Mom. I promise you, your death won't go unnoticed. Everyone won't be forgotten. He slaughtered them, mom, Patty, Jr, Coop, Henry, my aunts, Penny, Baby Rich, Cole, almost everyone. I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do." _Memory Chris slurred. He took one more drink before he put it down and stared at the sky as it started to rain.

"To answer your question, yes and 17." Chris said as he sat down next to himself. He watched as the past him dropped his head in his knees and curl into a ball, crying.

"I don't understand. What do you mean by he killed everyone? Who are all of those people you mentioned?"

"You asked about my family and here it is. My family is about 6 feet under your feet." He said coldly. They all watched with their eyes teary. The image was getting blurrier with every sip the young Chris took. Eventually, the image went black and current day Chris stood up. "Oh, and I'm talking about two different people."

"Now what?" Paige said and her voice crackled.

"The memory isn't over." Chris said bitterly. They began to hear a distant shouting.

_"Chris! Chris! Please, oh god." A panicked voice said. "Christopher Perry I swear to god if you leave me I'm going to curse you to hell a thousand times over. You selfish, son of a bitch, wake up! Please. I can't lose you, too. He'll finish me off and slaughter everyone we've ever known. We need you. I need you. Remember me? Your fucking sister! You promised me you'd always be here."_

_ "Whaaa? Mel?" _Past Chris groaned. The picture came back completely out of focus even worse than before, they seemed to be moving. It kept going in and out, but Phoebe, Paige and Leo could tell the scenery changed.

"Where are you, now? I'm so confused…" Paige rubbed her temples. Chris stared at the blurry image.

"I'm in the hospital." Chris informed.

_ "Have you any idea what could have happened to you if we hadn't found you? Honestly, how could you have been so ignorant? We found you past out with an empty bottle with whatever the hell kind of alcohol you chose to consume to the point where you were out cold. I swear you enjoy getting your stomach pumped, what is this, like the fourth friggin' time? Gimme a break! You can only give me a heart attack so many times."_ The girl who Chris had claimed to be 'Mel' scolded. It blacked out once more, but it skipped over a period of time, because when the image came back it was perfect quality.

_"Thank god you're up." _A teenage girl around the same age as Chris came over to him. He was laying in a hospital bed and began to sit up. He rubbed his head_. "You really had us there."_

"Bianca," Both past Chris and present few said at the same time. The present Chris was tearing up and walked closer to her._ "I-"_

_ "Chris!" _A younger teenage brunette girl burst through the door with a smile on her face, dropping the coffee she was holding. She had electric blue eyes and was about 14. As she got closer, the expression went to disappointment. _"What were you thinking?"_

_ "I'm sorry." _Chris said genuinely.

_"I just don't get how someone so smart could be so stupid. You could have _died, _does that not mean _anything_ after our family?"_ Melinda said in a mere whisper. She pulled him into a hug. _"I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_I love you guys, don't forget that. I wouldn't leave you. You're all I have left." _Past Chris said, ending the memory. Present day Chris was in tears watching both his baby sister and fiancé leave him again.

"Are you okay?" Leo walked over to him and Chris just pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this? Do you find pleasure in making me suffer? They're all dead." He gritted through his teeth. "Everyone is dead!"

"Let's conjure a happy moment, shall we?" Paige decided. After a few minutes of waiting, she looked around to find Bianca and Chris in what seemed like the basement of the Manor. She was wearing a white silk skirt and red boots and he was wearing the same thing he joined them in the day the titans attacked. "What are you doing in our basement?"

"This must be right before you time traveled. Your hair and clothes are the same." Leo observed. The Chris in the memory was sitting on the bottom stair looking at her. She turned around to face him and he swallowed.

_"Now what?"_ He asked as he stood up. She smiled and began to unbutton her shirt. He walked towards her and stroked her face.

_"We say goodbye,"_ She finished it off, but luckily to Phoebe, Paige, and Leo, the Past Chris was so close to her all they could see was her back and the black bra strap carefully being undone by Chris.

"God fucking dammit." Present day Chris cursed. He ran his hand through his hair and didn't look them in the eye.

"Are you going to do what I think you're about to?" Paige blurted out. Phoebe squirmed uncomfortably as past Chris took his shirt off as well as began to feel Bianca up. Those from the present quickly turned around to face the wall. Chris was sitting on the stairs where the memory him had just been. He had been looking a little, sort of forgetting about those in the room. "Chris!" Paige scolded.

"What?" He looked at her disgusted facial expression. "It's me! And it's not like I haven't seen it loads before… Bianca, I mean."

"Still. I'd rather you not have an orgasm in front of us, thank you very much!" Paige said. Chris went red as a tomato, brought his hands to his face, and then looked at Phoebe.

"Can you not?" Chris yelled towards Phoebe, who was slightly peeking.

"Okay, someone think of a different memory." Leo said, joining the raised voices after hearing very disturbing noises from the couple. He was facing the wall and losing his temper.

"Uhhhh…" Chris tilted his head to get a better look, when Paige slapped him. "Something the least bit sexual we can find." Paige suggested. "I think we've lost him…"

"What about class?" Phoebe came up with. They all relaxed as the memory shifted to a Magic School classroom. Chris looked around the age he had been in the memory at the hospital. The present day Chris snapped out of it and stood up. He didn't face his aunts or father. As awkward as that'd been for them, it was about ten times worse for him, considering he _knew_ he was related to them. The past Chris stared out the window and was listening to some sort of futuristic iPod. Paige wasn't looking at him, though. She was looking at _her_.

"_Christopher, pay attention." _The future Paige scolded him. The teen looked up at his aunt, who was towering over him as he sat in the desk. She took his iPod from him and made her way back to the front of the classroom. _"You can have it back at the end of class, but if I ever catch you again I'm calling your father, do you hear me?"_

_ "Yes, _professor_," _He spat the word at her

"Paige, that's you!" Phoebe pointed out. "You look pretty good, you know, for being in your 40's."

"You attended Magic School?" Leo asked the witch lighter.

"Yeah, my dad had me transferred after the event."

"Event?" Paige wondered.

"When my mom…" Chris trailed off and there was a silent understanding. Paige went back to teaching something at the front of the room.

_"Now will someone please tell me the name of the demonic ability to transport?" _Paige asked the class. Chris wrote something down on a sheet of paper under the desk and then orbed it over to Bianca while Paige wasn't looking. The folded note landed in Bianca's bra and she shook her head in fake disappointment while looking at a grinning Chris. He made a fist in conquest. Bianca waited until everyone looked the other way, and then grabbed it. She opened it behind the book they were supposed to be reading.

"You orbed it to her bra?" Paige said in disbelief. "I am so going to write a note reminding myself in the future to catch and punish you!"

"That could drastically change the future, Professor." Chris teased.

"I can't believe I knew you!" Paige studied the teenager. "You must have hated me… Oh god. I was your teacher? That last memory must have been worse than I thought!"

"Please don't bring that up. Ever." He closed his eyes, trying to forget the moment that just scarred his life. "How many memories do we have to go through? This one is a bit pointless. I'm just asking Bianca to the movies."

"What did you guys make the potion thinking about?" Leo asked them.

"We just wanted to get to know him and if we could trust him." Phoebe admitted.

"Then let's pull up a memory about hobbies or trust, not my sex life." Chris yelled a bit agitated that he didn't know this information before.

"Chill out. Okay, what was your favorite thing to do after school?" Paige asked.

"Skateboarding, demon hunting, hanging out with friends or snowboarding." He replied nonchalant.

"You _enjoy_ demon hunting? How am I not surprised?" Phoebe laughed.

"I was a teenage boy. Anything I could blow up, set on fire, or kill without serving consequences for, I loved." He reminded.

"True, very true." Paige commented. "Let's see some fire then!"

"Why don't we just start off with friends, shall we?" Chris stuck to the simple, less traumatic events. The high school classroom shifted into the streets of San Francisco. The present day people watched as the memory showed them Chris on a skateboard, going towards the building on the corner. His backpack was slung over his left shoulder and his hair unruly as ever. "Shit."

"What? Where are you going?" Leo tried to figure it out by location, but came up blank.

"I'm going to my friend Darren's apartment," He said. "I'm 14. Can we not watch this memory?"

"Why not?" Phoebe asked worried.

"Darren's going to tell me something that changed our life forever, and I told him I'd keep it a secret." Chris admitted. "I can't betray his trust like that."

"Technically it hasn't happened yet." Leo said snippy.

"Let's just say people have gone back on their promises enough times for me to be that heartless to another." Chris snarled at him.

"It's just not that big of a deal. Sometimes promises need to be broken for the greater good. There are circumstances..." Leo didn't finish his statement as Chris punched him in the face.

"Chris!" Paige looked at him in horror. "What the hell?"

"You son of a bitch," He growled at Leo. His anger started to come over him as the last 15 years of compressed hatred broke through his emotional barriers. The scene drastically changed from memory to memory of every time Leo and Chris fought. Paige and Phoebe watched in awe. Behind the quarrels of their Chris and Leo, they grew from little Chris' to more recent ones.

_"You promised!" A little scared 5 year-old boy snarled at Leo with a slight lisp. His eyes mirrored his fathers' and his lip trembled._

_ "There was an Elder meeting. I couldn't come. It was just your party, Christopher, it wasn't very important. I'll make it up next year, I promise." Leo said nonchalant._

_ "You said that last year." A hurt Chris cried. "Why don't you like me?"_

_ "Shut up. You selfish little brat." Leo's emotion turned sour as he yelled at the child. Chris blocked himself as Leo's hand hit his cheekbone._ The room changed again, this time to an older Chris, probably around 12.

_"Holy Mother of God!" Chris screamed as he felt the bone in his arm snap under impact. He endured the pain and stood up to face the attacker, Leo. "What's your problem? It wasn't me! Damn it, it was Wyatt! Why would_ I _total the car?"_

_ "You good for nothing stupid piece of shit." Leo smacked him in the already bleeding cheekbone and the image went dark. _More scenes flipped through and present day Chris and Leo were still at it.

"I trusted you. I forgave you every single time!" Chris punched him again.

"What are you talking about?" Leo cried.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a man." Chris gritted through his teeth. "You don't even recognize me. I fucking hate you."

"Recognize you? You're from the future! How could I possibly recognize you?" Leo said, spitting out blood.

"Please, calm down and let's talk about this!" Paige yelled breaking them up. Chris was heavily breathing and Phoebe could tell he had let a tear slip through his exterior.

"Why would I care about you? I don't even know you. You're nothing to me. You've never given me the chance to even talk to you. You came here with me already marked." Leo breathed out. The scene took place to the top of the bridge. Chris was there, crying, a pain filled scar across his cheekbone reopened once again by his father.

"Nothing to you?" Chris's eyes were watered as he voice cracked. "I've given you hundreds of chances. I always forgave you. Every time you didn't come to dinner, birthday parties, graduation, competitions, beatings because it was for 'the greater good'. I spent years blocking it out of my mind, pleading that one day you'd make it up, but you know what? I'm tired of it. I learned a long time ago to not dream too far because eventually you need to wake up."

"Why would Leo come to those things?" Phoebe demanded. The scene changed for a final time. They were in the park. It was Leo and Chris alone. They looked carefully at the two memoir versions. Chris was 14. He was sobbing and Leo was flaming.

_"How could you let her die?" Leo shocked Chris with the electricity coming from the upper half of his body and Chris let out a shout in protest. "It's all your fault!"_

_ "I'm sorry. I couldn't, I could heal her." A very distraught Chris said._

_ "Couldn't? Or wouldn't!"_

_ "You think I'd kill Mom?" Chris started attacking back. A wave of telekinesis came from him and threw Leo into the statue. "She cared about me. She loved me. She was always the one to comfort me when my heart broke. She took care of me when I was sick. She went to parent teacher conferences, never missed one soccer game, she taught me everything I know while you sat 'up there' doing shit!"_

_ "I can't chose you over the world, Christopher. People need me!" Leo stood up._

_ "You never came when I needed you."_

_ "You need to deal with your ego, Christopher. I have more important things to do than deal with you."_

_ "How about when I was in a coma for three weeks? You didn't visit once. Or the time I broke four ribs? Ma and I called you for weeks. Three minutes of your time to heal me wouldn't have killed people. Somehow whenever _I_ was injured the world seemed to be ending, but when Wyatt got a _paper cut_ you were there in a matter of seconds! You didn't have the decency to heal Mom while she bled to death!"_

_ "You could have healed her." Leo responded bitterly._

_ "You know I don't have that power you self absorbed demon." Christopher threw an energy ball directed at Leo's chest._

_ "Face it, you just don't want to live with the guilt."_

_ "SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Chris orbed in front of him and threw the hardest punches he could. He kicked and magically attacked him. Chris conjured a dagger and held it at Leo's neck._

_ "You going to kill me? You don't have the heart. I'm your father." Leo smiled wickedly with blood coming out of the corner of his mouth._

_ "You lost that title when you didn't save her. I called for you countless times. You're the reason my mother is dead. You_ killed _Piper Halliwell." _The memory ended with the dagger still at Leo's neck, leaving Leo, Chris, Paige, and Phoebe in a heavy room. The darkness faded and they ended up back in the attic. Leo was white a ghost staring 5 inches in front of him. Phoebe had terrified looks upon her, and Paige was staring in shock and Chris had tears in his eyes and his jaw locked.

"You're my son." Leo stated.

"More like one night stand. That's all I ever been to you." He spat the next words. "A mistake."

"I don't believe you." Leo accused.

"Leo, don't make it an worse than it already is." Phoebe warned.

"You really can't see it? You must be the thickest person I know." Chris let out a humorless laugh. "I'm half witch half Whitelighter! Look at my eyes, or my hair, or how about going back my powers? I have telekinesis, orbing, electro-kinesis, freezing time, blowing things up, and glamour."

"There's no way. I would never have done that to my son."

"Good god, man! Get over yourself. You're a failure of a father. You know one year I gave you a mug that said 'worlds worst father' for father's day? Oh wait, you wouldn't, you never came down to receive it. You were 'up there' doing something for the 'greater good'."

"You killed me," Leo swallowed hard.

"No, I didn't." Chris said it in an apologetic way. "Paige knocked me out before I had the chance."

"Chris, are you telling us, that Piper will be dead in less than twenty years?" Paige's heart broke when Chris nodded and orbed away.


	2. People

Alright, first off I'd like to thank everyone for reading this! I got an amazing response that I was NOT expecting and it just made my day like 10x better. That brings me to my second point.... HAPPY SAINT PATTY'S DAY TO ANYONE WHO CELEBRATES!! And also idk if you realized cuz i didn't watch it, but someone mentioned it.... Darryl was on Jay Leno (Lenno?) Tonight Show, so it made me happy. Does anyone watch that show tho? It's like the first time I'd actually saw a bit of it... anyways I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

* * *

Chris was scurrying through the massive mess of paper and charts on his desk grabbing everything and throwing it in a suitcase. He had to leave. He just had to. He'd already given away too much of the future to risk staying any longer. Okay, maybe a little longer, but not much. He was going to vanquish the demon that killed his mother before he left. He just needed to. He was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He muttered some swears and ignored it. When he returned from grabbing the few shirts he'd acquired during his time in the past, there was someone else in the room. Guess they let them selves in. Chris didn't even look them in the eye, he just continued on in front of them.

"What, Leo?" He said curtly.

"I wanted-" Leo started to say _I wanted to talk to you about what we saw_, but Chris cut him short.

"Look I really couldn't give a shit what you want. I thought by disfiguring your face, I made that clear." Chris snapped.

"Crystal." Leo muttered.

"Then why are you here?" He demanded. "You here to beat me like you do so often in the future?"

"Chris, the father you had wasn't me!" Leo cried for reason.

"Yes it was, _Leo_. You're the same person. You hate me. Face it. Every since I came here, you've hated my guts. That's the same in either time. It won't change!" Chris said, hurt and anger draining his voice.

"I'll change it. It won't happen, I_ promise_." Leo begged.

"Your word has no value anymore, Leo." Chris zipped the bag hard. "Now fuck off."

"You can't talk to me like that." Leo said short getting defensive. Chris stared at him with daggers.

"I could kill you right now. I could kill you and no one would know. Except maybe the sisters, but then again, who are they going to press charges against, a little baby not born yet? I'm invisible to the world. I have no identity. I'm no one." He threatened.

"You can't kill me. If you kill me, you're dead. You'll vanish in the timeline." Leo laughed.

"You think I care? You've seen my life, Leo. Not living it would be a miracle." Chris told Leo.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't risk your little sister, would you?" Leo's sinister words hit Chris like a thousand energy balls at once.

"Mel's my half sister, dick, but if you _ever _threaten her again, you'll be begging for mercy." The phrase slipped off Chris' tongue so quickly, Leo didn't even have time to react as Chris threw him against a wall and walked out with only his coat.

Paige stood in the archway looking at Piper, who was just cleaning.

"Can I help you?" Piper asked, suspicious of Paige's strange behavior.

"What? Yes. No. I mean, what was the question? I just want you to know how much I appreciate you and what an amazing sister you are." Paige rambled on and on.

"Okay then." Piper said, a bit freaked out while Paige enveloped her in a hug. An orbing sound broke them apart. Chris was freaking out as well, though not the same reason as Piper. "Chris, something wrong?"

"I- I just need to talk to Paige." He said impatiently. "…and Phoebe."

"She's upstairs in her room. She's been a mess since this morning." Piper directed. Paige scrunched her eyebrows trying to carry on a silent conversation with Chris when he just grabbed her wrist and orbed outside Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe?" Chris knocked on her door loudly until she came out.

"Chris?" She looked back in forth between her younger sister and a very frantic Whitelighter –not to mention nephew.

"I need your help, but we're going to have to talk in a place where Piper and Leo won't be able to hear us." He explained. Phoebe nodded and let them in. She locked the door behind them.

"Alright, speak." She took a seat on her bed, along with Paige, and Chris sat in her desk chair.

"You see I have this vendetta…" He started.

"That doesn't sound good." Phoebe said, suddenly on alert.

"Oh, no it's not like that. Trust me I'm not going to kill some random person. It's a demon." Chris said, calming her down. "She needs to be vanquished before I'm gone. It's all I ask."

"Before you're gone?" Paige caught.

"Yeah. I'm going back, I've told you way to much, I can't risk anymore." He said. "And even if I don't go back, I might not be here anyways."

"I don't understand." Phoebe said slowly.

"My conception date is really soon. I was going to just let it play out like it did the first time, but now that Leo knows…"

"You're afraid it won't happen." Paige finished.

"He knows and he's going to do anything he can to prevent it." Chris said, cutting to the chase.

"He said that?" Paige was getting teary eyed.

"He went across the lines of it. He threatened me to not hurt him or he'd prevent my sister's existence." He explained. "Luckily she isn't related to him, but…"

"You are." Phoebe swallowed.

"Exactly, but please back to this demon. I could fade away at any moment. I've already told you so much information, that I don't know the future I'm going back to. All I do know though, is that I can't go knowing my mom will be dead."

"You want to kill the demon that attacks." Phoebe interpreted.

"The only problem is that I don't know which one it was." He informed. "I've blocked that day out of my memory so far it probably only exists in my subconscious. The only way to reach that information is a memory spell."

"Like the one we just cast?" Paige wondered.

"No, it needs to be a stronger spell. Wyatt created a spell for restricted memories after my psychosis to make sure it wouldn't happen again. I'm cured, but I still don't remember a lot."

"What happens if you break again?" Paige said.

"I don't know, but considering I could be dead in the next week, I'm willing to take that chance." Phoebe and Paige exchanged frighten glances and then turned to a desperate Chris and nodded their heads.

* * *

I understand it was really short, but it was a great ending spot (or at least i think so) for this section. I hope you enjoyed and trust me, the next ones (if you all like this chapter for me to continue) will -or would- be a lot longer! -Unless you like this length. You really decide everything..... so please click on the little review button!


	3. Piper

A/N: OKay, these Chapters keep getting shorter and shorter and I know and I'm super sorry, but I think shorter chapters with more frequent updates is more fun!! I hope you enjoy. Just for clarification. words in italics are the memory people talking and the large spaces are to show the different people groups talking (aka the leo/piper scenes from the paige phoebe chris ones)

Disclaimer same as all I don't own anything

reviews always taken with gratitude!

* * *

"Okay, I've got the candles, did you finish that spell?" Paige said as she stepped away from the circle of lit flames.

"Almost and… Done!" Phoebe called over. She jumped up from her seat and walked near Chris, who was impatiently pacing. "Don't worry, we'll fix it, everything. It won't happen."

"I sure hope you're right." He said, doubtfully. "So you all set?"

"Yeah," Paige responded. They stood in a heavy silence before she spoke again. "Look, are you sure you want to do this? It's all right if you don't. We can find a way around it."

"Yes. Besides, what other option do I honestly have?" His voice gradually got softer with very word he said.

xxxxx

"Hi, Piper." Leo greeted when he orbed into the kitchen.

"Hi." She said slowly, unsure of why he was here.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally said.

"Sure." She set down the laundry basket on the table and put her hands on her hips. "Go ahead."

"Do you think I'm evil?" He asked seriously, getting frustrated when Piper started to laugh.

"Leo, you're the purest force of good I know, why would you think that?" She cupped her hand around his face.

"Something that Chris…" He trailed, not wanting to tell the whole truth.

"Don't let that neurotic kid get to you. To be totally honest, he just came in here looking like he was crazed or something. Besides, you're an Elder for god's sake. If you were evil you wouldn't have been brought back from the afterlife now would you?" She said. He stared into her deep brown eyes, getting lost. They were closer than they were before, though neither knew how they got there. Piper could feel Leo's breath. "Leo, how do you feel when a woman takes the first step?"

"In past experiences, I ended up marrying her." He said with a grin, it grew larger as they closed the gap and lip locked.

xxxxxx

"We call upon the ancient power,

To see a horrific event within in this hour,

To relive the memory,

Of Chris Perry." Paige and Phoebe chanted. All three of them were sucked into what seemed like a black whole and landed in the midst of their foyer, 15 years into the future within his mind.

"Are we in the past- er future? Or did it just backfire and have us land in our house?" Phoebe wondered. "Wait, that's confusing, it's your past, ours and possible other Chris's future, and your memory."

"We're in a memory, that's for sure. Just look at the pictures." Chris was looking at a frame that was filled with him and Wyatt. "I think we can see everything, but can't interfere, so I won't be able to change anything. Let's call them extras, otherwise like you said, it will be too confusing. Our _extras_ won't be able to see us."

"Okay, so then where are our 'extras'?" Phoebe asked making quotation marks with her hands. Chris started to walk into the dinning area when the door opened showing him.

"Is that you?" Paige asked. She was looking at a boy who seemed to be the complete opposite from the Chris she knew. He was talking on the phone and laughing. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder and held his skateboard under him arm. He looked natural, relaxed, not like the neurotic man Paige and Phoebe knew. "You're so happy, so innocent, so..."

"I was naïve," Chris finished.

"Ignorance is bliss." Paige quoted.

"Yeah? Well in my world the 'bliss' was slaughtered." He said curtly. Paige shut up and just watched the memory play out.

xxxxxx

"Piper, we shouldn't do this." Leo said, breathing heavy. She pulled him into another passionate kiss.

"I will always love you. Just because you're an Elder shouldn't make that change. I _need_ you."

"What about Gre-" Leo tried, failing. His mind kept wandering back to Chris and whether this was it. The thoughts were quickly banished as he just stared into her brown eyes. "I love you, no matter what"

_"Hey, I'm home." Chris called out to the seemingly empty household. "Hello? Mom?"_

_ "I'm in the kitchen, Peanut." Piper said._ Phoebe gave Chris a funny look.

"Peanut?" She tried desperately not to laugh, but Chris didn't even seem to notice. He was waiting for a demon to shimmer in the corner next to the basement door.

_ "Where's Wyatt?" Chris walked over to the kitchen island and grabbed a red apple. Biting into it, he flinched from the sour taste. "Damn these are sour."_

_ "Hey, I was making apple pie, stop eating my ingredients!" Piper scolded. Holding the apple in the air with his powers, he threw his hands up like a criminal to a policeman._

_ "Sorry." He said with a smile._

_ "It's fine. Just don't take another." She returned the smile. "And your brother is in the underworld. He won't be able to hear you if you call him, but he said he'd be home for dinner."_

_ "Cool." He slumped his backpack and self on one of the chairs and kicked his feet up onto the table. _

"Nothing is happening." Paige commented, nervously. Almost too coincidental, a demon shimmered in, holding a dagger, causing all Halliwells to panic. "Oh crap."

"Vrees." Chris breathed out in fear as the memory started coming back. His eyes widened in fear as the demon threw Piper across the room leaving his extra to attack back. Chris stood in sheer terror as his extra ran to Piper's aid. She was bleeding on her head as a result of hitting the cabinet corner and tried to get up. The demon shimmered in front of her before Chris got there and stabbed her directly in the heart. She collapsed instantly and a fourteen year-old Chris went to hysterics yelling _no_ over and over hands above her attempting to heal.

_"DAD!" Chris called for numerous times after accepting the fact that healing wasn't working. "Please… Mom's dying! GOD DAMN IT LEO COME ON!"_

_ "Christopher." Piper said in heavy sweat and short breaths, obviously on of her last. "My little peanut… I love you. Do you hear me? Don't ever forget that. I'm proud of you, so beyond proud. Tell everyone I love them, too."_

_ "Mom! No please! You can't leave me. No!!! Dad! Wyatt! Paige! ANYONE!" Chris collapsed on top of his deceased mother sobbing into her. "I love you so much."_

"Oh my god, Piper." Phoebe was crutched over in pain and Paige was watching, feeling her heart break inside of her. Chris was just shaking in emotional suffering. He fell, sliding down the wall he was using for support. Grabbing his head his entire body tensed and the memory finished with the scream of his.

"STOP!"

* * *

Oolala Cliffhanger!!!! MUAHAHAA I'm evil -okay not really but still.

Reviews and suggestions are always awesome and I love hearing it! Thanks


	4. Trauma

Alright, so this is sort of an intense chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. If you get confused just PM me and I'll respond so fast you won't see it coming!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

PS I KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF DIALOGUE BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE OR YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS HAPPENING SINCE IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL VERY FAST!!!!

* * *

"Chris!" Phoebe sprinted across the attic to him. He let go of his head and stood up in fear.

"What are you doing here?" He walked back from a confused Phoebe.

"Wh-" Paige commented as she watched them.

"Chris, are you okay?" Phoebe asked cautiously. She took another step forwards.

"Stay away." He threatened. "I'm not going to let you hurt them, Wy."

"Wy? Chris, it's me." She was getting teary eyed.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you." He growled. Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Chris!" Paige tried to snap him out of it.

"Go home, Mel. I don't want you to see this." He said to Paige, very seriously.

"It's not Wyatt, it's Phoebe." Paige tried.

"I'm not going to fall for that. Why are you trying to protect him, anyways? He _killed_ your father, Mel. He's murdered thousands of people!" Chris conjured an energy ball and Phoebe started to walk backwards.

"Chris, come on, let's talk about this." Phoebe begged. "I'm not Wyatt. Please snap out of it!"

"I won't join you, Wyatt. I left that life a long time ago. I don't want to kill anymore innocents."Chris grabbed the sword from the stone and threw it in the air, catching it in his other hand.

"How did you do that?" Paige asked, marveled that he could control Excalibur.

"The time line's changed, Mel. As of three minutes ago, I'm no longer half _Whitelighter_ I'm half _elder."_ He looked at the sword with power hungry eyes. "And I'm going to finally rid the world of it's greatest evil, just like Mom taught me. We're equal, _finally_."

"Put that down." Phoebe said, shaking.

"Hm, you sure feel differently about the use of the sword, now that it's pointed to you. Maybe if you hadn't _massacred_ every living relative of ours before the age of 18 I would spare your life." Chris yelled, achieving tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"Don't do it, Christopher." A deep voice warned from behind him. The voice brought chills to everyone who stood in the room. Chris whipped his head to face the one and only, true Wyatt. His eyes darted between Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige.

"Phoebe? Paige? Wyatt?" He looked at the sword. "Phoebe, I'm so sor-"

"Who is this?" Piper's high-pitched scream came from the doorframe. "What the _Hell_ is Chris doing with that sword?"

"I'm taking dear _Christopher_ here back home." Wyatt growled. Chris' eyes darted at him as reality consumed him.

"No." He swallowed hard. "You can't just come here and expect me to come with you,"

"Who is this?" Leo asked coming up from behind Piper. They made their way near Phoebe and Paige, who were speculating the actions of the two brothers.

"Christopher-" Wyatt said in a threatening voice.

"Don't call me that." He gritted through his teeth.

"I'm taking you home." Wyatt returned firmly.

"Get the fuck away from me, _Wyatt_." He pointed the tip of the sword at Wyatt's neck.

"That's Wyatt?" Leo and Piper both gasped at their twenty six year old son in a dark maroon cloak and all black attire. There was a scar exaggerating his cruelness on the left side of his face.

"Wyatt, calm down. Look at you! You're all grown up." Piper stared at him with her arms were wide as if waiting for a homecoming hug.

"Shut up." He replied coldly. Chris' heart shattered at this phrase. If his _deceased_ mother had just offered to hug him, declining her would be the last thing on his mind. This put him over the edge and he sprung into action. He spun the sword around in his left hand and started to attack Wyatt. Wyatt conjured the future version of Excalibur in a cloud of dark orbs. "You think you can beat _me_?"

"Being in your dark castle has made you weak. When was the last time you fought your own battle, Wyatt?" Chris sneered after drawing blood on his older brothers shoulder.

"You're just jealous that you no longer have the crown." Wyatt growled back at him.

"What crown?" Paige asked oblivious.

"Jealous? Of what; A bunch of slimy demons?" Chris let out a humorless laugh in between swipes. "Let me remind you. I left on my own accord. I left because I couldn't live with the fact that while I was drinking cranberry vodka, there were people being slaughtered mercilessly under my demand."

"A silly mistake. I know you want it, Chris. I can feel it. You want the power back. So join me, embrace your heritage already!" Wyatt yelled. The fencing between them increased in skill as those not from the future watched in awe.

"Heritage?" Piper asked Leo, he shifted uncomfortably. "What does he mean by that?"

"I will _never_ join you, again." Chris heavily breathed. "I though that was clear. Why would I join the person responsible for finishing the most important people in my life?"

"It's not like you didn't help me plan every single one." Wyatt smiled cruely.

"You told me you were going to kill a clan of demons, not my family!" Chris lunged a dagger through Wyatt's stomach. "You're just as bad as Leo."

"Don't you dare compare me to that stupid elder." Wyatt said, breathing hard and pulling it out. The dagger glistened with blood.

"Oh my god, let to heal you!" Leo started to run over when Wyatt stopped him in disgust. "Why does everyone from the future hate _me_?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Dad." Chris gnashed, a tad sarcastically. Piper stood speechless.

"Dad?" She repeated. Paige and Phoebe panicked.

"The damage is already done. No need to panic. I felt it while we were reliving November 25." Chris said coldly. The tears were begging to fall as Chris looked back at his brother, who was falling to the floor, holding himself up with his arm. Chris kicked his face as hard as he could, knocking him unconscious. All eyes were on Chris. "Put him in a friggin' crystal cage and heal the bastard."

"Weren't you just trying to kill him?" Paige asked.

"Look, as much as I hate his guts, he's all I have left." He said. He looked at them hard. "I left the murderous life behind for a reason, and although he's trying to bring it back, killing him wouldn't help either, would it?"

"Shouldn't we kick your ass for trying to kill him?" Phoebe asked uncertain, she got uneasy glances from him. "That's my nephew!"

"What the fuck am I?" He counteracted. She shut up and waited as Leo healed him.

"Don't heal his head. I want him to feel that when he wakes up." Chris said nonchalant.

"You gave him a concussion?" Leo pointed out.

"I've done worse, he'll live." He said in the same monotone voice. He looked back at a frightened Piper and stared to walk near her.

"You, you just tried to murder my son!" She said defensively. She stepped back

"Piper, please-" Chris tried.

"No! Get out. I don't _ever_ want to see you again!" She snarled in his face. He tumbled back at her harsh words and felt his heart shatter again.

"Piper! He's your-" Phoebe tried reasoning.

"Don't you dare say it, it's not true." She snapped. "He's nothing more than a manipulative neurotic freak from the future who just attempted to kill my only son."

"Please," Chris looked at her through desperate eyes.

"Get out." She ordered. "I don't know what spell you put them under into believing you're my son, but step into this house one more time and I will kill you myself."

"You already have." Chris broke out into tears before orbing out.

* * *

Soooo? What do you think? To dramatic? I couldn't tell...... PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Betrayal

a/N: OKay IK it's been like forever and I apologize. I hope you havent forgotten about my story, tho!!!! ENJOY:

disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chris landed in his newly bought house and fell to the ground immersed in severe emotional pain. The only person he's ever fully trusted and not abandoned by, just, just, no. He couldn't think about the words. He felt her death as if it was a knife stabbing a fresh wound, but this was a thousand times worse. When she passed, at least he knew she loved him, cared for him, or at least he thought she did. Now, all he was to her was negative. His nails felt like claws, piercing the skin of his scalp as he ran his hands through his fair. The tears were cascading down his trembling body. His heart tightened to the degree where he couldn't breathe. In the process of trying to stand, he plastered his hands against the wall, swallowing deeply in order to stablize himself. Sweat overcame him and he turned around to slide back down against the wall.

Xxx

"What the hell did you just do, Piper?!" Phoebe shrieked. The tears were threatening to fall.

"Do you have any idea what this will do to him?" Paige whispered in disgusted anger.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Piper asked in a snotty voice that made everyone in the room want to punch her.

"Piper, please." Leo looked hard into her face. "He was telling the truth."

"No. He. Wasn't." Her voice trembled in frustration. The vase shattered besides them.

"I don't even know you anymore." Phoebe shook her head at her sister, stepping back. "I didn't know you could be so ruthlessly cruel."

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled in disbelief. She looked hopefully at Paige, who looked up back at her.

"I'm with Phoebe here." She said nervously.

"Leo?" Piper was almost in tears, residing on her last resort.

"I-" Leo started to admit, but there was a shuffle from the other side of the room, reminding all that they never contained the future visitor.

"What the fuck just happened?" Wyatt stood up, blaring at everyone in the room. He left out a laugh. "Damn you Christopher."

"If you don't believe us," Paige started. "Maybe you'll believe your _son_."

"What is everyone talking about? Where is the little bastard?" Wyatt demanded.

"Ask Piper." Phoebe said with venom.

"What did you do to him, you stupid woman?" He growled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, mister!" She scolded, and he huffed. "I told him what he deserved."

"Which is what?" He asked, impatiently.

"She told him she never wanted to see him again, that if he ever came back to the manor she'd kill him herself." Paige broke, waiting for her to finish. Wyatt's eyes widened in fear, and then narrowed in vexation.

"If your death didn't mean losing my brother I would have killed you before the time she finished that sentence." His words pierced Piper like a million bullets. "You don't know what you've done to his already fractured mind. You've just killed the greatest person I will ever have the pleasure to meet."

"Wyatt?" Piper called, shocked. He gave her the most painful glance before orbing away. By the time Wyatt got to his younger brother, the entire place was torn upside down. The power coming from Chris was incredible, even compared to Wyatt.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled above the loud noise of breaking objects, electricity flaming and the shaking of the telekinetic earthquake. His eyes landed on his crippled brother in the midst of all the commotion. Chris' head whipped around to see his brother. He was breathing deeply and his eyes were rimmed. His hair was a mess. The room stopped spinning and he stood up shaking his head.

"Go away, Wyatt." He tried to say, but the chocking sensation of tears was clogging his vocal chords.

"Christopher." Wyatt said steady, trying to calm his brother.

"She- She- She hates me! I'm NOTHING to her! LEO cares more than she does. She threatened my life. She's the only person who hadn't betrayed me and now- I can't-" He yelled and continued to break down. He searched the room with his head panicked.

"Chris, she didn't mean-" Wyatt started.

"Don't you DARE give me that bullshit! Just do it. I know you want me out of the picture just as badly. So what are you waiting for? Just kill me already! Everyone I love is gone!" He begged in a maniac manner. He threw his hand up begging for the mercy kill, but Wyatt just grabbed his wrists, watching his head. "Every single person!"

"Look at me." He said. "Look at me!"

"She- I- No!" He shook his head and then looked fearfully in Wyatt's eyes.

"Calm down, please. I didn't come here to kill you." Wyatt said with more emotion than he's felt since he was crowned ruler of the world. "You need to come home."

"I don't know where that is anymore." Chris admitted with sorrow. There was the sound of orbing in the background, but both were locked in the conversation. "If you or you've _ever_ cared or loved me, end my life now."

"Oh my god." Phoebe's hurt words broke apart the two males. They faced Phoebe and Paige. Chris looked at them in disgrace and bit his bottom lip in misery. He backed away from Wyatt in disappointment, understanding his silent answer. "Chris, why?"

"Do you know what it's like to live in a world where everyone you love dies or betrays you and those you don't love, want to hurt or kill you?" Chris asked, on the border of tears.

"I won't lie to you, Chris. No. I don't, but isn't that why you're here?" Phoebe asked. "Wasn't the whole point of coming back and warning us so that you could save the future? Your life is going to be perfect."

"I tried. I gave it my all. You just pushed me away." He replied bitterly.

"I want to help you." She admitted. "You are the only one who knows the name of the demon to save her, Chris. Not to mention the only one who can save the future."

"You're right, I do know the name of the demon who kills her, but I don't give a shit anymore. She's gone anyways."

"Look, every bone in my body is telling me to kill you because you betrayed me like this, but if you give up, you give up on the world. Every one of your promises would be broken. Every bone says yes, but my heart says no. You can't _abandon_ me like this, Christopher." Wyatt added. "You know what it feels like, you just admitted it. What's Mel going to think when I bring back a body instead of a person?"

"Mel?" Chris stared at his brother for answers. "She's alive?"

"And sitting by my side." Wyatt finished. Chris' rage flared.

"LIAR!" Chris yelled. "She would _never_ join you."

"Why do you think I'm here? She wants you to come back." Wyatt played.

* * *

What do you think? Good enough to review? PLEASE


	6. Joy

A/N: Ugh, Okay, IK what your thinking: THESE CHAPTERS KEEP GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER!!! -But it's because I'm cutting them off in spots where I think people want to know what happens next. It's like a tv show. Ik, I'm evil, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully this will clarify some things in the story (Like what happened in the future :P)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Reviews always a pleasure!

* * *

"She said that?" Chris asked in denial.

"The only reason she isn't here herself is because she didn't want to have to leave them again." Wyatt explained in an indoor voice. Chris swallowed hard. He brushed a hand through his hair and walked over to the couch. He sat down, looking out to the distance not really noticing the fact that Phoebe and Wyatt were still in the room –as Paige had left the moment she dropped Phoebe off.

"I'm not sure if I can." Chris finally said.

"Pardon?" Wyatt asked.

"If I go back, will I be a prisoner?" He demanded deflecting the previous question.

"Depends if you're going to join me or go back to that disgusting anti dominion movement group." Wyatt mumbled.

"Chris, you can't leave-" Phoebe started.

"Shut up, Phoebe, I've killed you once. Don't make me do it again." Wyatt threatened. Phoebe froze in fear and Chris shot him a look of patronizing threat.

"Let me sleep on it." Chris decided. Wyatt didn't move, neither did Phoebe. "Look I'm not going anywhere, I'll be fine. I promise."

"I didn't come back to lose you, I can't take that chance." Wyatt explained. "We live our lives in a cut throat difference, not by choice but by destiny. Just because I'm against every fiber in your body, it's not my decision to make whether or not to have to kill you. I don't want to hate you, Christopher. You're still my little brother. Not to mention if you are going to die it'll be on my accord, not yours. Suicide is pathetic."

"Geez, Wy, never knew you had a heart." Chris put a hand over his heart in sarcasm. "I'm touched. I don't want your pity, cut the bull."

"Fine, you don't want my help, I'll go tell Mel her hero doesn't want her." He threw his hands in the air, impatiently waiting for Chris' dispute.

"Don't." Chris said dryly. "Don't go yet. The moment I make my decision, it'll be all business either way. You torture me until I die, I murder when I get back or you live a new life filled with happiness after being changed. I lead a society of people against my brother, drink and party in the castle full of gorgeous women, or be exultant yet weak from the lack of quarrels and battles."

"Sounds like you've made a choice already." Phoebe commented. Chris sent her a confused look. "Every one of your options had a fifty-fifty pro-con, except the third option. It was 2-1 pro-con."

"Logical." Chris breathed out.

"Impractical." Wyatt scuffed. "Look, just come back. You can't stay in the past forever. You came, tried, and now it's time to leave. You used to talk about opportunities and that you should grasp them while you can, right? Well you about to pass this one up. It's the last time I'm going to let you come willingly, Christopher. You know you want the glory of being a Lord again. With you at the head of the empire we conquer. Don't you miss that quenching feeling of your growing thirst for blood? War? Accomplishment? Power? It's all about freedom, power, _joy_."

"No." Chris shook his head. "Joy is being able to come home from a long stressful day and looking in the eyes of the person you love and knowing it'll all work out because they will be there. The feeling that what you do isn't about what your doing, but how. The feeling of accomplishment and knowing you did the right thing. All of that, plus with your family behind you no matter what, yeah, that is joy. The courage to do whatever the hell you want to and know someone is there, that's all the power in the world. And freedom? Freedom is objective in life. Fortunately it's given to us at birth. We have a destiny, heritage, or whatever the hell you call it, but it's not your choice. The Angel of Destiny came to me when I was 15. Want to know what I asked for? I asked for another chance at living, because my life sucked ass. My mom was murdered in front of me. My father went currupt after the Avatars and beat me. Do you understand how scary it is for a five year old to be hit by their father the first day they meet him? Leo didn't know I existed until a week before my fifth birthday. Freedom is chance you get when you deserve it. It's something you have to fight for when given the opportunity. The Angel of Destiny, at first I thought I dreamt it because nothing happened. The next day, I met Bianca. The Angel gave her to me, only to have her taken away seven years later by _you_."

Phoebe and Wyatt watched him in silence. Each phrase tore her heart one by one and Wyatt just grew in anger. Chris let a few tears fall.

"I used to think like you, Wyatt. That in order to have power there had to be fear of you, that freedom meant ordering slaves to do your dirty work and joy was all parties: drinking and sex with beautiful woman. I remember. That was the year you turned me. Bianca hated me. I tried to block it out with your cruel façade. I had all the fucking money in the world, and it got me nowhere. I killed thousands of innocent people for you, only to find out six months later that 12 of those people were my only family left. You drugged me, manipulated me, experimented on my mind, because I was the key to world. I knew the strategies to conquer the world dominators. Under my rule, your empire grew over China, Japan, Australia, Russia, France, England, Canada, and Greece. It allied hundreds of magical communities that you hadn't even dreamed of. I was unstoppable. I almost took you over, and you were afraid. You quivered at the thought of me having more so called power than you, because you were Wyatt Halliwell. The twice blessed. Twice blessed my ass. The only thing that saved your pussy ass was that I have a conscience. It's this thing called guilt. All of humanity has it. When I found those papers, the records of death belonging to all in the Warren line, I realized that your sick game was killing me. It fed on my morals, growing larger until I cracked, and boy do I remember that day." Chris gritted through his teeth. Phoebe couldn't believe her ears as she listened to the disheartening tale. "I could have killed you, Wyatt, but I didn't. You were all I had left. At the time, Bianca was gone, Mel was missing, and Leo was an abusive piece of shit. I had a spark of hope that maybe I wasn't staying for the reason I thought I was. I was staying because I was praying that deep down I meant more to you than business. I was letting myself be swallowed in a life of evil because I lost myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. I took one look in a mirror and I shattered in with my fist. I still have the scars from it because I don't want to forget what it feels like to live a lie. I'm Chris. Just Chris. Lord Christopher wasn't me. So as hard as you try to combine us in one person it isn't happening! So you can go without me. I'm a Halliwell before anything else. I'm god damn stubborn and you know I am, so don't try to trick me with the thought of Mel. I watched her burn to death on your order. I was there. I believed you on the false hope that maybe you had the heart to heal her without my knowing, because I have a heart, but now I know you're still the pompous dick that you've always been. The first few years, maybe I was your brother if that means anything, but that was a long time ago."


	7. Coping

A/N: Here's the next chapter! yay! Okay, I think it's a bit longer than the last few, so that's good. Lol, hope you like it. BTW- XXXX means a change of scene. Thanks, READ AND REVIEW :)

Desclaimer: I don't own Charmed -but this story is so AU, do you think it's even Charmed anymore? haha JK

* * *

Chris' words bit out of everyone in the room. They sunk in deeper, since he never gave them time to respond. Wyatt flipped over a table in frustration and Phoebe stayed still, recapping the information she heard. Chris reappeared on an already inhabited bridge. He didn't notice the other person and walked near the edge to look over at the racing cars passing by.

"I hope you're not thinking of jumping." The person said, catching Chris off guard. His head whipped around so fast it almost made him dizzy.

"Paige." Chris noticed. "What are you doing here? You're absolutely terrified of heights, anyways."

"I was waiting for you. I figured it wouldn't go very well over there and that you'd eventually come here. You come here to think, and what better location if you're really that depressed?"

"I wasn't going to kill myself. I used to do this thing whenever I needed to escape reality or even considering that." Chris explained. "I'd put a glamour over myself, cloaking myself from the mortal world and freefall."

"What?" Paige looked at him and then something occurred to her. "Chris, I'm not afraid of heights."

"I know," He glanced over the edge. "Unfortunately I am. Greatest fear used to be losing the ones I love, then, it became reality. I've always been afraid of heights. I'd come when I couldn't take it anymore. When I freefell, I figured if I could make it the entire way without being a chicken shit and orbing out, then, it was meant to be. After doing that a few times I noticed it wasn't fate that I was putting my life to, because I knew I would never make it to the bottom. I just liked the thrill. It shocks me back."

"You going to jump, then?" Paige asked.

"No." He responded. "I'm not going to jump for two reasons. The first is because I'm scared out of my fucking mind, and the second is because I don't need to. I'm not a victim of the war anymore. I have the entire world to shape to my liking."

"Come on, let's get you home." Paige offered a hand. He declined it.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a bit, sort some stuff out." He told her. She nodded with a slight smile and orbed off. He sat up on top of the bridge, cross-legged, chin resting on his hands. He watched the cars run past and let the tears fall.

Xxxx

"Can I come in?" Leo asked while knocking on Piper's door. With a muffled response, he walked in to find Piper crying in her bed. "Are you alright?"

"No." Answered Piper. Leo sat down somewhere in the midst of the down comforter.

"Piper, Sweety, what's wrong?" He stroked her face and she looked the other way.

"What if he was telling the truth? With what Wyatt said, I, I just don't know anymore." She admitted. "If he was, how could I have said that to him? I'm supposed to protect him and care for him, and all I did was kick him out. I threatened to kill him!"

"Sh, it's okay, everything will be okay. He just needs some time to think. I bet he'll be back here tomorrow with 30 more demons for you and the sisters to hunt. He's a determined kid. I doubt anything will happen. I love you." Leo reassured. Piper nodded and let his arms envelope her into a hug as she kissed him.

Xxxx

"Wyatt?" Phoebe asked the man from the future, who was currently scrying for his brother.

"I'm busy, if you can't tell." He responded not looking up from the map.

"Well I don't really care. I know where he is." The second half caught his attention.

"Where is he?" Wyatt demanded.

"You honestly don't know?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "You've known him his entire life and me only the last few months, barely talking to him, and some how I know him better that you do?"

"Get to your point already." His voice was stern and he was agitated.

"I'll tell you if you answer me. Why didn't you kill Chris when he asked?"

"He's my brother, I'm not going to let him do something he regrets, why do you think I'm so persistent with him joining me? Now, where is he?"

"Golden Gate Bridge."

Xxxx

"Stop that, it's pathetic." A cold voice said from besides Chris, who was crying. Chris lifted his head to see the intrusive visitor.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt? Leave me alone." Chris said, more in a begging voice than a demanding one.

"Come on, let's get you home and talk about the future. I know you're dying to know how everyone is."

"Did I miss something?" Chris asked, looking at him confused. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I have a diabolical master plan for the future which cannot be done unless you are besides me, so consider this me showing you what your relationship could be like if you'd just join me already." He explained.

"What is it going to take for you to understand, Wyatt? I'm _never _going to join you, again. You know what it did to me!"

"At least give me a chance, Christopher. You're so damn stubborn."

"Me, give you a chance? Your chance was blown when you killed everyone!" This brought Chris to his feet and he jumped down to Wyatt's level. "You selfish bastard. Do you have any idea how many chances I gave you? I'm giving you a chance right now for god sake! Do you know how easy it would have been for me to have just killed you the moment I got here? Instead I'm stuck babysitting for your sorry baby ass while Mom is going on dates with men that could possibly end up being my father if she's not careful! So, don't dare say that. All my life has ever been is one fucking sacrifice!"

"Chris!" Wyatt called after him when he disappeared in a shower of orbs. "Damn it."

Xxxx

"Yeah, can I get another one?" Chris asked the bartender swinging his third bottle of beer in his hands. The man nodded and Chris set it down, rubbed his nose and looked at denim on his jeans. His head shot up at the guy bringing him his order. Chris bit the bottle cap off and placed the cap on the napkin. He felt a tap on his shoulder half way taking a sip. He set it down. "Fuck."

"Sort some stuff out? This doesn't look like deep thought to me, Chris." A fuming Paige scolded.

"Can't you people just leave me alone, for at least an hour?" He asked. He squinted his eyes to try and focus on his aunt. Giving up, he took another sip.

"I'd like an explanation."

"My life sucks, and before I can do anything about it, I'd like to relax and forget it for just a little while." He told her truthfully. "I'm going to get wasted either way. So you can either stay here, if you feel so obligated to make sure nothing happens, or I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess I'll have a martini then." She stood and watched as he finished his drink off and motioned the guy for more.

Xxxx

"We shouldn't have done that." Leo said, buttoning his shirt up, breathing heavily.

"It's just a bit of fun, no harm done. I love you, Leo Wyatt." Piper said in the same voice as she finished putting her clothes on.

"I missed you." He said. "Everyday when I was up there. You were the only thing I could ever concentrate on."

"I'd like to say the same, but you took my feelings away, remember?" She asked, jokingly. "By the time I got them back I missed you, too, though."

"I wasn't planning on getting sent to Valhalla." He rolled his eyes.

"You still were. Everyday I waited for you to come back down and you never did."

"I wasn't allowed to. I wish I'd broken the rules." He stoked her face. "I don't regret it, but the other Elders will not be happy when I get back. They might ban me from Earth all together."

"You could always stay." She said in a seductive voice. "_Fall from grace._"

Xxxx

"What happened, is he alright?" Phoebe pressed as soon as she saw Wyatt's dark orbs appear in the manor. The very manor she had to take a cap to get to since all orbing transportation was busy.

"The damn kid left." He brushed past.

"Left? What do you mean 'he left'?" She demanded.

"Hold your horses, Lady. He'll be fine. Why'd you care anyways?" He laughed.

"He's my nephew!"

"He's some kid that you barely know." He pointed out while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Like you know him any better. What kind of brother tortures the other? You're despicable. Chris was right when he called you a dick. You are always thinking of yourself. You're not even a bit concerned about what could happen to him!" She spat in his way and slammed the door on the way out.

Xxxx

"Yougna stan ther al night?" Chris tried to ask Paige, who was standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. The martini she'd ordered was still full and waiting for her at the counter. "Yerguna et tired. Sit 'own."

"Who are you to make any decisions right now? You can barely form a sentence." Paige said, stubborn as always. His hazy 'really?' glare at her made her give in. She huffed her way to one of the stools.

"Atta girl." He took another sip. "Swhata ya doin' here gen?"

"I'm here to make sure you get home." She said in a half laugh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "You okay?"

"God, I 'on't feel good." He shook his head and then ordered a shot. When Paige looked at him, he drank it and said, "One ferda road."

"You are going to be so hung over tomorrow." Paige mumbled. He smiled in a sarcastic 'Haha very funny' way and stood up. Staggering, Paige offered help. The man behind the counter stopped her.

"Hey, Lady, someone's going to have to pay." Cussing, Paige grabbed the cash in her pocket and tossed it to him.

"It's all I have with me, if you need more, leave a message Phoebe Halliwell, over at the Bay Mirror." She responded, figuring Phoebe would eventually tell her if needed. The man nodded and then said one more thing.

"Hey, make sure he gets home okay, alright?"

What do you think?


	8. Paige

A/N: AHHHHH SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Very busy week, I apologize greatly! Anyways, hope you enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

* * *

Phoebe woke from a troubled sleep by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Sleepily, she stood up, grabbed her robe and opened the door.

"Hey, Paige." She said, looking at a dead tired Paige. "You okay?"

"I was making sure Chris was okay last night. I couldn't leave until he was asleep, which by the way was about ten minutes ago."

"It's 5," Phoebe whisper-yelled careful not to wake up anyone else in the Manor.

"Yeah, I'm aware, only problem is that my room is currently occupied with 'Lord' Wyatt." She said with a hint annoyance.

"Come steal my bed, I've got an entire column to write for Elise anyways. I should get started." She offered with a smile. Paige mouthed thank you with open, gracious eyes and walked in. Phoebe went to get her laptop and headed downstairs. She made some coffee and then sat down on a kitchen chair until the machine buzzed, telling her that her drink was ready. Checking her watch, it was about 5:30. Nearly halfway through her sip, she was interrupted by Leo. "Hey, what are you doing at the Manor so early?"

"Can I talk to you?" He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Sure?" Phoebe set the mug on the island.

"I can't believe what I just did." He looked regretful causing Phoebe to worry a bit.

"Unless you killed someone-" She trailed off, being cut off by Leo.

"I slept with Piper." He admitted. Phoebe spit some of the coffee she was about to drink. Cleaning it with a napkin her eyes stayed wide.

"And you're telling me, why?" She asked with either a shocked face or a disgusted one.

"Chris." He stated, causing Phoebe to relax a little. "I'm uh, afraid that he was right. That he was just a 'one night stand'. I was so determined to change that, but now I'm not sure whether or not-"

"Piper's pregnant." Phoebe finished. "Leo, you need to calm down. Even if she is, that means you saved Chris' life, and if she isn't, you can change it. Only time will tell."

"Alright, thanks."

"I'd say anytime, but that just seems odd, considering the topic." Phoebe joked off the awkwardness. Leo smiled before orbing out. Taking her laptop with her, she settled in on a couch and began working. Upstairs, Piper smiled and twisted around, hurting as soon as she realized Leo was missing. The tears were building in her eyes as she sat up and hugged the blanket. The knock at her door blossomed hope within her heart, but when it proved to be Paige, she can't say she wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Piper, can I borrow your pink lip gloss? I have a date with Richard in twenty minutes and mine just ran out." She begged at the door.

"Yeah." Piper tried smiling and hoped her voice wouldn't crack for the tears she felt coming.

"Thanks so much!" Paige excitedly walked to the mirror and grabbed the tube of gloss. She ran off to her room and started applying it. Grabbing a tissue, she cleaned it up –especially making sure none was on her teeth with her finger. She picked out her purse to match her purple blouse and white skirt and threw her hair up into two twisty buns. _Very Paige Matthews_ she thought. On her way out the door to her car, as she was trying to not use magic in front of Richard, Phoebe called her name.

"Paige!" Phoebe called in the loudest whisper known to magic.

"What?" She headed over to her sister sitting on the couch.

"Please tell me you didn't use the non-drowsy spell." She joked.

"Caught!" She held her hand up in defeat and then laughed. "I figured it'd help when I get back and we start dealing with the future guests."

"True, oh, and have fun with Richard." She smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few hours. We're just going for brunch."

"We'll try to wait for you, but if Wyatt gives us trouble…"

"Just call my name and I'll be here in a sec. Good thing about Rich is that I don't have to lie to him."

"Will do, bye." Phoebe nodded.

"See you later, Phoebs." She walked out and closed the door behind her. Checking her watch, she figured nine was a good enough time to get a start on her day. _I'll get ready and head over to Chris'_ she thought as she went upstairs, laptop with her.

XXXX

Wyatt woke up to a strange surrounding. Unlike usual, there were no servants, no urgent battle plans he had to get to, and no one to torture. He sat up in a _brightly colored_ room that made him gag a bit. As much as he had loved Aunt Paige, she was too optimistic, which ended up leading to her death. Rubbing his head, waking up he blinked a few times, cursing that he hadn't brought a new pair of contacts. He's the fricking ruler of the future, but he couldn't see ten feet in front of him. _Wonder how fast he'd be taken over if anyone knew that_ he thought to himself.

Once in the bathroom, he searched desperately for eye drops, by the time he found them, nearly ten minutes had come and gone. He put some in each eye, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth with the supplies Piper had given him, and rinsed his face off. He was downstairs looking for food by 10:15 and found Phoebe going out the door suspiciously.

"Hey, honey, can I get you anything?" Piper asked with a motherly smile. Wyatt swallowed hard. It was just so frightening how she reminded him of the Piper in his past. His mom was right in front of him, alive, and soon he'd have to leave her. "Hello?"

"Huh?" He shook out of his trance and replied to his mother. "Do you have pancakes?"

"I think there's some mix left, if not, I'll mix up some batter." Her eyes got teary at her sons kindness toward her. Even if it wasn't much, it gave her some hope she didn't fail at being a mom.

XXXX

"Chris?" Phoebe called as she pounded on his door, realizing once she was there she had no way in. It was pouring rain and she was drenched and filled with shivers. "CHRIS!"

Chris laid in bed, covering his head with his pillow as his headache pounded just as much as Phoebe was to the door. Getting up groggily, somehow he made it to the door with his eyes closed, begging for more sleep. He twisted the brass knob of the door letting in a freezing Phoebe.

"Well it's about time! I've been standing out here for almost five minutes!" She scolded as she brushed right passed him to get in by the warmth. He closed the door behind her and leaned against the back of it, almost falling asleep until he yawned. The noise from the yawn brought his state to Phoebe. His bed head was unimaginably messy, he had dark circles under his glazed eyes, and he was going to fall asleep any moment. Wearing just sweat pants, Phoebe noticed more than just the hangover. She noticed scars.

"Did you come over here for a reason or can I go back to bed?" He rubbed his eyes and then tightened his stomach. The movement brought Phoebe attention back to his face. "God I feel like shit."

"Yeah, sorry, why don't you go back to bed and I'll make some coffee. I'll call you when it's done, because we have a lot of work to do." She offered. He had a hand on his face as he nodded.

"I think I'll puke first." He said casually, then, walked very quickly to the bathroom. Phoebe squeezed her eyes in disgust when she heard it. Shaking it off, she searched the cabinets for coffee grinds. It wasn't that hard to find and for the second time today, she waited at a kitchen counter for the buzzer to go off.

* * *

Come on...... click the review button..... please? it'd be highly appreciated!!!!

-AVI


	9. Chris

A/N: Okay, I understand it's been a lonngggg time, but hopefully you haven't forgotten the story!!!! Enjoy and review!!!! (Please?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, what else is(n't) new?

Paige burst through the Manor door shaking the umbrella off water. She shivered and shut the door behind her. "God, it's storming like crazy!"

"You must be freezing… Why don't you go get changed and I'll make some tea." Piper suggested, peachy.

"You are a life saver." Paige smiled in gratitude and then orbed up to her room. Piper turned around to the kitchen and her cheery face went back to being seriously worried. She heated a cup of water and dropped in a tea bag just as Paige walked back in.

"Want honey?" Piper asked making her way to the fridge.

"No, thanks though." Paige said, cause Piper to stop and look around the room.

"Well, then I think I'm going to do some laundry and clean up Phoebe's room, and then maybe bring Wyatt to the zoo…"

"Woah, Piper, slow down." Paige demanded. "First off, if you bring your son to the zoo, he'll drown in this rain storm. Hey, are you alright?"

"Of coarse I am." Piper said with fake sarcasm. Paige gave her a look and she broke. "No. I'm everything and anything but alright."

"What happened?" She asked sympathetically.

"Well…"

XXXX

"So, if we want to catch this demon… Chris, are you even paying attention?" Phoebe snapped her finger in front of him, causing him to blink rapidly and look back at her. He rubbed his left temple.

"Yeah, sorry, what were you saying?" He took another sip of his coffee after speaking and then dragged the map of San Fran closer to read the marks Phoebe and written on it.

"I was saying that if you look at every place the demon has attacked in the last week, you'd see it was a pattern. Look, with this we can pint point exactly where the next attack will be. It's making a star, or whatever the Wicca world calls it."

"So the next attack is going to be… at the Manor. Oh god." Chris' face turned whiter than a sheet as he starred in fear. "No, Vrees isn't supposed to come looking for Mom until I'm fifteen, changing as much as we have it must have done something…. Phoebe we need to go right now. It could be any minute! It could be happening right _now_."

"Don't you want to change-"

"There's no time for that. If my facts are correct, every attack has been within a cycle. A cycle that's set for today. If we don't get there now Mom, Mel, and I could all be dead within the next hour."

"We are going to need the vanquishing potion if we stand a chance." Phoebe reminded him. The frantic tears were begging to fall as he breathed hard. He swallowed and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay,"

XXXX

"Chris said the phrase, 'One Night Stand' and look at him, he's barely any younger than Wyatt, and then Leo and I…" Piper cried. She looked up at Paige. "I think I'm pregnant. I think I'm pregnant with our Whitelighter."

"Oh, my god." Paige said under her breath while hugging Piper. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"How can you say that? Leo's going to leave and I'm going to be alone. I can't do this by myself…"

"You won't be alone. You have me, Phoebe, and for god's sake you have the grown baby himself! Don't worry." Paige reassured. Piper broke the hug and gathered herself together.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." She thanked, smiling, but for real this time.

"Anytime." She told Piper.

XXXX

"Vervain?" Chris tapped his fingers impatiently against the table as she passed the ingredient to him.

"Chris, you need to relax." She said, going to placing a hand on his shoulder. Faster than she felt the warmth of his skin he spun around, grabbed her wrist and grasped it tightly.

"Don't touch me, don't tell me what to do, and pass me the final ingredient." He gritted, roughly letting go of her arm. She rubbed the area he grabbed, which was now red, and stood in silence.

"Why are you so resistant?" She blurted out.

"I've seen and done a lot more than you have Phoebe. If you lived in the world I have, you wouldn't let anyone touch you."

"You know I was going to hurt you, though. I'm family." She reasoned.

"Really? Hate to break it to you, but family doesn't mean anything. One minute I was talking with _your daughter_ and the next thing I know I have this." He showed a particularly gruesome burn mark on the side of his body. Phoebe shook her head.

"You're lying."

"So now I'm a liar, am I?" His accusation was half-assed due to his current state, but Phoebe was still taken aback.

"I would never have allowed it."

"You're right, you wouldn't have, but then again you're also dead." His expressionless words cut her like a knife.

"I'm, I'm-" The tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're dead." He finished for her, draining the coffee in his cup into his throat. "Did you make anymore?"

"I think there's a bit more." She answered. He breathed outward. When he squinted, brought one hand to his head and staggered a bit Phoebe was on alert. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Call… 9," He breathed heavily. "1-1"

"Oh my god." Phoebe's hand trembled for her purse and grabbed her cell as he screamed. "Leo! Paige! Someone bring Piper!"

"They won't be able to help," He managed before almost falling to the floor. Her hands shakily dialed the number and waited for them to pick up.

"911 what's your emergency?" The telephone girl asked Phoebe as she rushed to Chris' side.

"I… I don't know. Something's wrong with him. Please…" Phoebe stopped talking as Chris said something under his breath.

"Hospital…now." He finished before going unconscious. Paige and Piper orbed in freaking out as soon as they saw him.

"What happened?" Piper demanded to a frantic Phoebe.

"I called 911, they're on their way." She informed. "I called Leo, but he never came." A harsh knocking came to the door. Phoebe ran to it and watched in horror as the paramedics rushed in.

"M'am, I'm going to ask one of you to come with me. We have to take him to the hospital and there is only room for one other person to come with."

"I'm going." Phoebe decided. Grabbing her purse she whispered to Paige. "Orb there with Piper, I'll meet you in the ER."

"Ye-ah, right. Meet you there." Paige responded lately as Phoebe hopped into the ambulance.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be ok?" Phoebe demanded from the paramedic.

"You need to stand back!" She ordered Phoebe.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"He's seizing!" She held his torso down trying to steady him. "Call the hospital, they need to be ready."

"Ready for what?!" Phoebe shrieked.

"What's you're relationship to the boy?" An intern asked Phoebe as the pros were steadying Chris.

"I'm his aunt." She informed them.

"Will you be making the calls for him?"

"Yes." She said hesitantly, first thinking of Wyatt, he would be the closest. "But his brother's on his way, he should…"

"There's no time, I'm going have to ask you to sign this, then." She stuck out a form on a clipboard. Phoebe stared at it.

"What is it?"

"The hospital needs your consent before we can do anything."

"Okay," She rubbed her forehead and nodded, reaching for the clipboard. Shakily, she signed her name and the girl followed the doctors beyond the swinging doors. _Wyatt_. She thought. _He should be here. I have to get him._ She rushed into an empty hallway before calling. "Wyatt,"

"Aunt Phoebe?" A deep voice came from behind her. "Why are you crying?"

"It's Chris…" She began to bring him into a hug and he shrugged her away. His voice was cold a stern.

"What happened?" He demanded, not showing a trace of emotion.

"They don't know. They're trying to stabilize him." She cried. He started to walk down the hall, when she stopped him. "Look, Wyatt, before this happened, Chris and I were getting ready to vanquish a demon. The name's Vrees…"

"Vrees," He repeated speechless in anger as he glared into her eyes. "Vrees is still alive?"

"I know you pretty much hate us-"

"That virago's going to die, now." He stated before orbing off in a dark trail. Phoebe almost smiled if she wasn't so disturbed by the intensity of his anger and the worry of her other nephew. She went to the bathroom to gather herself up when Paige orbed in behind her.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe immediately asked.

"Maternity ward, she wanted to get tested." Paige informed with a sickening feeling.

"She's doing that, now?" Phoebe questioned. "Her son could be dying…"

"I know, Sweety." Paige brought her into a hug. After a sisterly moment, they took a deep breath and decided to check in with Chris.

"Ms. Halliwell?" A nurse called out to the busy hallway.

"That's me." Phoebe rushed over to her. "What happened is he… okay?"

"He's alive if that's what you're asking. We've got him in room 6," She informed. A smile blossomed on Phoebe and Paige's face.

"Thank you." Phoebe said in hysterics as she dragged Paige to the room, where they knocked and let themselves in. "Chris?"

"Who's it?" He said while turning from his position of starring out the window. "Phoebe, Paige, hi."

"You feeling okay?" Paige walked over to the hospital bed of which Chris was sitting on. He flopped backwards, head landing on the pillow, and gave a muffled response of, "Fine,"

"What happened? They won't tell us because we're not considered direct family and you're over 18." Phoebe rambled.

"Barely…" He mumbled before continuing. Paige picked up on it. "They won't tell you because they don't know the cause yet."

"What do you mean by barely?" Paige asked, slowly and cautiously. His head spun at her.

"Nothing, forget about it." He said quietly.

"How old are you?" She wondered.

"Old enough. Besides, age is just a number." He answered. "There are people who are 16 and rule the world and there are people who die that young. There's even some middle aged people who give a shit to world and act immature."

"You we're only 16 when you went with Wyatt, weren't you?" Phoebe said sympathetically. Chris nodded. "That memory we saw, how old were you then? I know you don't think age matters, but for the sake of order and time lines?"

"I wasn't actually 17 at the cemetery, though, if that's what you mean. I lied during the memory. I was actually nineteen." He admitted, going back to staring out the window. "It was Piper's birthday. We'd saved Mel two weeks before, around the same time Bianca and I got back together. That was a month after I left the castle."

"How long have you been against Wyatt, then?"

"About a year and a half." He said in a trance.

"You're not 21 yet!?" Paige nearly screamed.

"I've been 21 for three months, Paige, chill." He told her. "For the first month I was with Wyatt it was a secret from pretty much everyone, I still went to school and acted like nothing was different, but when Mel disappeared…" He shut his eyes to prevent tears. "I went with him because you guys never even blinked at her absence. That's when it all started."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you telling us this?" Phoebe blurted.

"Because I could die at any moment." His voice cracked as his eyes watered, staring straight at the sisters. "Whether it's from Piper and Leo or whatever the hell just happened to me. I don't want my life to be forgotten when I die. The future will change and I won't exist."

"Mr. Perry?" A nurse coming in the door called. Agitated, Chris responded forcefully.

"What?" He looked deep into her eyes and she squired a bit

"There is someone here to see you." She informed, and the left the room, letting that 'someone' in.

* * *

What do you think? Good enough to review? PLEASE


	10. Hospitals

A/N: Chapter is now up!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. And I'm sorry if I get any medical information wrong!

~Little Shout Out to Those Reading My Story In Foreign Countries!!!!~ (That is soooo cool!!!)

* * *

"Why the fuck are you here, Wyatt?" Chris demanded as soon as he saw the dark frame of his older brother.

"I came to make sure that the episode you just had didn't kill you." He snarled back.

"Since when do you care whether or not I'm okay?" Chris snapped.

"Look, as much as you hate to admit it, Christopher, you're a Halliwell." Wyatt reminded in a sneering voice. Chris shot up in the bed to a sitting position.

"First of all, my name is Chris, Wyatt, not Christopher. And secondly, family just suddenly matters? When you slaughtered the rest of us you didn't even shed a tear. You _enjoyed _it." The hart rate machine inclined drastically as Chris yelled. "You only care about my life because you somehow think I might consider joining you. Deal with it, Wyatt. I. Will. Never. Join. You."

"Did you know the first time you said that, about a week later you were by my side?" Wyatt said nonchalant.

"Get out. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." He threatened.

"Alright, before you kill me, just remember I vanquished Vrees while you were in here _resting_." He said. Causing Paige and Phoebe to be in shock.

"Why?" Chris demanded.

"She's my mom, too, Chris." He said, orbing out of the room.

"Bastard." Chris mumbled under his breath. "Don't even try to defend him, Paige, Phoebe, either way he'll be responsible for your deaths."

"Didn't you say you were the one…" Paige trailed off when she saw Chris' horrified face.

"I didn't mean for you to die. It was just another battle plan, another war. Wyatt said he fought it aside our army. I stayed back incase someone attacked at the castle." He shook his head. "Wyatt didn't fight. He murdered and you got in the way."

"Can we see it?" Phoebe asked, speaking up.

"See it? Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you watch yourself die." He retorted.

"No, not that, I mean the empire. The castle, everything Wyatt's done. I _need_ to see it." She elaborated. "You said it yourself, you don't want your life to go by and have no one know of it."

XXXX

"I'm, I'm… pregnant?" Piper stared at the doctor's innocent face with a hand over her stomach.

"Congratulations." She said, stepping out of the examination room, letting Piper be alone. Piper collapsed into tears, not caring that her eyeliner smeared. _What am I going to tell Leo,_ She pondered the thought, _or Greg for that matter? Why does everything have to happen to me?_ She lifted up her shirt to stare at the currently flat torso when a nurse came back in the room with forms.

"Excuse me, I'll need you to sign these." She turned her head around quickly and straightened her shirt as soon as she noticed the presence. Taking the medical form, she signed it and left the room with her purse on her left shoulder.

XXXX

Paige and Phoebe looked at Chris who'd yet to give them an answer. He played with the leather necklace he had on and stayed staring out into a trance of five inches in front of his face. The only thing that broke the silence was the entrance of a doctor.

"Mr. Perry," The man walked in and straightened his glasses. Looking at Paige and Phoebe, he nodded his head in etiquette. He turned to face everyone. "I'm Dr. Kati, I'm in charge of your case. I'm here to inform you on what happened. Now, I take it I'm allowed to speak in front of them, am I correct? Otherwise I can ask them to step out of the room."

"They deserve to know, carry on." He said, finally looking up at Dr. Kati.

"We believe what happened was a stroke. From the history we achieved from…" He straightened his glasses again. "A Lord Wyatt we've examined the cause to be alcohol induced. The stroke then caused the seizer. The CT scan we took shows that it was in fact due to bleeding in the brain. I say you're a lucky man, Mr. Perry. You don't seem to have any long or short-term impediments from the attack, but we'll need to keep you here overnight for monitory purpose.

"So I'll live?" Chris asked.

"You should be fine." The doctor responded with a smile. "But if you ever are lead to believe something is wrong do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Doctor." Paige said on Dr. Kati's way out. Paige watched the door until the sound of Chris flopping back onto the bed switched her attention.

"Thank god." Phoebe also said, relaxing from her alert position.

"I was never an alcoholic." He recalled, staring at the ceiling, right hand under his head. "I mean yeah, I got wasted from a bit more than most when I was younger, but it was never to the extent of desperation or dependence. Last night was the first time I'd had it since I left Wyatt."

"We aren't disappointed with you, Chris, if that's where this is going." Paige reassured. "You're life has been one tragedy after another, it's not like we did anything to help either."

"Do you think you guys could come back later? I'm beyond grateful that you're here, don't get me wrong, but I think I need to be alone for a while." He requested.

"Sure, if you need us just call for me," Paige accepted with a smile, exiting the room with Phoebe.

XXXX

"Leo?" Piper called as soon as she found herself alone in secluded part of a hallway. He appeared before her in a matter of seconds.

"Piper, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He wondered the moment he saw her with tears.

"Everything is terrible." She wiped the tear from her left cheek before continuing. "It was true. Everything he said was true."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, bewildered.

"Leo, Chris was right." She bit her lip. "Chris is our son. I threatened my son's life. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," He assured her, bringing her into a hug. "You're perfect."

"I'm pregnant, Leo. The doctors just confirmed it. What are we going to do?" Se confessed, breaking away from the hug. He stood there, shocked, pale as a ghost. Gathering himself, he took a deep breath.

"What has to be done." He responded with tears, forming in his face. "We have the child and once it comes, I…"

"What is it?" She asked, sympathetically to Leo's distraught yet determined face.

"I fall from grace and we become a family again. It's all we can do." He decided. He brought her into a kiss before breathing the phrase, _"I love you,"_

"What do I tell my sisters, dad, or even _Chris?_"

"The truth, it's all we have. We owe it to them." He said, embracing her scared being.

"Piper? Leo?" Paige called from down the hallway, pissed off. "You selfish, disgusting, terrible human beings."

"Paige!" Phoebe grabbed her wrist, controlling her.

"No, let go." She ordered, before turning back to the couple. "You're son could have died and you couldn't care less. Hey, Leo? Did you even hear Phoebe when she called you? Or were you 'too busy' to come down and save his life?"

"Wyatt's hurt?" Leo asked them in fear. Paige smacked him across the cheek, causing Piper to back away in shock.

"Hate to break it to you, but you have another son and it's time you started caring for him. And you Piper, I don't even know what to say to you." She told him before orbing out. Piper stared at Phoebe with Leo.

"What happened?" Piper demanded out of Phoebe.

"If you care enough ask him yourself. He's in room 6 and your son." She replied with a serious face.

"Phoebe, we know he's our son." Piper said. "I just found out I'm pregnant."

* * *

So what did you think? I'll take any suggestions or reviews, I love hearing from everyone!!!

PS Anyone want to tell me what this means? I got this review and I have no idea if it's gibbrish, another language, or a mishap typo:

thespit dpiteopi moie piihntspit nodoit pimoit pid oiy spit o  
tepmoi yspit riniue doniy goiy hntpot ogiyo ynvoit hbtoid

The signature was John Moresoon?

Thanks,

Avi


	11. Plans

A/N Sorry I was busy and didn't have time to write, hopfully this will make up for the time i was gone!

i don't own charmed

please review!

* * *

"Chris?" A knocking came from the room's door. Chris was laying on the bed, with his back facing the ceiling, fiddling with his futuristic phone, careful that no one caught a glimpse at it. It's not like he could get messages, being in the past and all, but reading conversations and looking through pictures and holograms always made him feel better, especially when they involved Bianca or Mel. God, he missed them so much. He let a tear slip and watched it splat onto the touch screen.

"I'm busy, come back later." He called to the other side, when the door burst open.

"I don't think so." The snippy voice said. His head whipped around, hiding the tech quickly into his pocket. He wiped the tearstain off of his cheek and sniffled, putting on his emotional mask once again, perhaps not fast enough though. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He cleared his throat. "What's the problem? Demon? New ways you want to threaten me?"

"Can't I just talk to my son?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt's not here anymore." Chris said sharply.

"Please don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be." Piper begged. "I'm sorry."

"Sure, _Piper_, I'm just going to forget you called me a manipulative, neurotic lair and how you told me you'd _kill_ me if I ever came near your _only son_. Oh and then we can all have tea together because you think the world revolves around you and that everyone will forgive you no matter what shit you put them through!" He said, voice drowning in sarcasm. Watching her face hurt, he continued more seriously. "I watched you die, Mom, I watched you bleed to death in _my_ arms and ever since that I suffered from chronic emotional pain because I thought it was my fault and I'd lost the only person that cared about me besides from my half sister. Then I come here where I have to deal with the fact that you're alive and I can't tell you who I am in fear I might not end up conceived, not to mention I find out that you hate my guts and can't stand me. For my entire life you _lied_ to me and let me believe that you loved me. So the fact that you think you can come in here and think a half assed apology could be said to fix everything makes me sick. Worse, you make me sick. I don't want you in my life anymore than you've made it clear that you want me in yours."

"What do you want me to do, Chris?" Piper wondered, sincerely. "Just say it and I'll do it. I can't imagine how you must feel and I'm sorry."

"How about Leo? The least you can do is make sure I'm alive when I save Wyatt," He suggested, still not forgiving her.

"Chris, I'm already pregnant with you." She told him, quietly.

"Well it's about time. Considering I was about to fade away." He said to himself. "Look, Piper, I appreciate you coming in here, but I really want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Oh, um, I'll see you at the manor." She said rapidly, leaving the room. He scooted back so that his back was against the headboard and curled his knees close to his chest. Holding his phone on a picture of Bianca, he finally let the tears fall.

"Happy Birthday,"

XXXX

"Paige?" Phoebe tried again for the tenth time. "Paige, come on they're not here anymore, come back."

"Fine." Said a voice mid orb. An angry Paige came down.

"Finally," She commented. "Look, I know Chris could very possibly kill us for ot, but I think we should check up on Wyatt."

"What!" Paige almost shouted. "Phoebe, if you don't remember, may I inform you that he runs the entire world and is insane? Or how about the fact that he kills us? I'm sorry but the only Wyatt I am talking to, last or first name, is the little toddler over at Darryl's at the moment."

"Then I'll go alone." Phoebe decided, waiting for Paige's response.

"That's an even worse idea!" She shouted, quickly regretting it. Rolling her eyes, she continued. "Fine, I'll go with you, but only to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Of coarse." Phoebe sarcastically voiced.

"So where to?" Paige asked.

"The manor, we need to find him, I doubt that he'll respond to our calls." She commanded.

"What about Chris?" Paige reminded, side tracking.

"He said he wanted to be alone?" Phoebe reasoned.

"Phoebe, we need to find out what happens in the future," Paige urged.

"Memory potion maybe? But only if he doesn't talk!" Phoebe justified;

"What if you stay here with him just in case and I go look for Wyatt?" Paige suggested.

"Weren't you just totally against the idea-" Phoebe started.

"Whatever! just make sure he's okay, okay? If we split up we can take care of our nephews at one time."

"Two birds with one stone." Phoebe added. Paige just rolled her eyes and orbed off. Phoebe made her way down the becoming familiar halls of the hospital, as it was so convenient that the same hall is always empty, back to Chris' room. Forgetting to knock, she closed the door behind her. Chris was trying to hold tears away, and failing, while remembering Bianca. She made it five feet into the room before collapsing in emotion. "Chris?"

"Phoebe. _Shit._" Sniffling, he threw his phone in his back jean pocket, as he hated wearing the hospital scrubs and ended up changing, and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"You should ask yourself." She said in between heavy sobs. He mouthed the word empathy and walked to the other side of the room. Gathering enough distance, the connection broke and Phoebe stood up, wiping the tears off her face. Focusing on herself, she finally looked up at Chris. His eyes were rimmed with tears, though his facial expression showed no emotion except guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized.

"It's fine, Chris, no need to panic." She reassured. He just kept staring, feeling uncomfortable with her seeing clues that could trace back to him crying. He'd had enough emotional breakdowns today, no need for another. "What happened? Do you feel like that? I thought I couldn't channel you though, you took that potion."

"It's nothing," He told, sternly. "Just drop it."

"It's not just nothing! I just felt like my heart got ripped out of my body. That emotion should not stay kept up inside, it's unhealthy." She argued.

"Yes it should, Phoebe, because if I let out what I could I'm emotionally compromised leaving myself vulnerable to attack and every empathy in the country hunched over in pain. You didn't even get a fraction of what you could have."

"Just tell me what happened to make you feel like that just now, please, I want to know." She begged.

"Just now? It's Bianca's birthday, our engagement anniversary, and the day my sister went missing." He said coldly getting teary eyed. "Everything else I'm not telling you, because if I do you'll just keep asking."

"Oh my god." She responded. "Chris, I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity." He replied bitterly, staring out the window. Phoebe pulled out her cell phone behind her and sent Paige the set up 'now' text message. In an instant, Paige orbed in and threw a potion at Chris' feet. "What the…"

"I'm sorry, but we need to know." Phoebe apologized, before being sucked into yet again the mind of Christopher Perry Halliwell.


	12. Lord Christopher

A/N: I was a little disappointed in the response I got last chapter, so I've just got to let you know that makes me feel like this story sucks and makes me not want to write, so hopefully this chapter turned out better and you will review!!!! (That is, IF my story is worth reviewing. lol) Anyways, I had fun writing this one, so hopefully you will like it!!

Disclaimer; I don't own charmed, but I do own some ideas in this story so don't take them plz

* * *

"Did you ever find your sister?" Paige asked, with a sickening feeling inside with what he was going to answer.

"Yes." He informed and Paige almost smiled before he continued. "But it was years later and I didn't even recognize her when I first saw her. A few weeks after I left Wyatt, we found her, Bianca and I."

"Good, I was afraid that maybe..." Phoebe stopped talking when Chris shook his head and fought tears.

"We had 6 months 2 weeks and 5 days together before Wyatt burned her at the stake in front of me." He told. "He knew he couldn't physically torment me to join him again, so he killed her instead. It was my fault."

"Oh my god, I'm- I don't even know what to say." Paige admitted. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly can you stop trying to get me to open up? Let's just move on, okay? What's next?" Chris had pulled himself together so fast it felt like nothing happened to those in the room, and it scared them.

"You mentioned a castle…?" Phoebe offered, a bit nervous. She calmed down when he smiled.

"One thing I didn't mind about being with Wyatt as a 16 year old kid. One thing." He refused to say another word to them as he let the memories begin to play out. When the room transformed them sisters could tell why just by the interior of the building. They had to admit, it was gorgeous. They appeared in a room the size of the entire Manor with a iron framed window wall and a huge bed against another. The others were covered in décor suited to Chris. The dark wooden four-posted bed was on a platform with a side table and elegant carpet, and then the rest was sectioned off. There were sitting, study and art areas among the rest of it.

"Is this your _room_?!" Phoebe shouted. She ran to the center and spun around. The ceiling reached up nearly thirty feet high. Chris nodded, remembering the place.

"Holy shit." Paige breathed, trembling in fear. She was staring straight out the windows.

"Paige…" Chris started.

"You did this!" She screamed. He held a hand to offer space between them.

"Paige, it wasn't me." He tried reasoning. "You know that,"

"The city is in ruins." She enforced with her voice trembling. "What happened? And don't you dare lie to me, Chris."

"War." He said, shocking her. "World War Three broke out. It was before everything. It started before Wyatt, between two foreign countries. Wyatt and I just brought what you call the US into it accidentally."

"Hey guys?" Phoebe broke between them, getting both of their attention. "The memories finally developed people."

"They're still a bit fuzzy, though." Paige commented.

"It's probably because I was tipsy during this party." He explained like it was no big deal. They gave him a look. "What?"

"You were only 16, Chris." Paige explained, trying to ring a bell.

"17, actually, but I'm not breaking the law according to Wyatt and I. The Acts of Revolution made sure of that."

"Acts of Revolution?" Phoebe wondered.

"Avalon's main decree of law." He answered.

"You renamed the US Avalon?" Paige asked.

"Oh, it's a lot bigger than just the US." He added before turning to watch the memory. 'Lord Christopher' was taking shots of tequila off of Playboy bunnies at a party he was holding. People began filling the room as the memory got deeper in and the music blasted.

"I see the other you is having fun." Phoebe teased as she saw him join a grinding circle. She looked away when one starting ripping his pants of. "Oh my god."

"I wasn't exactly emotionally stable at this party." He explained. "Let's just say there was a lot of liquor, a lot of sex, a lot of gambling… a lot of regrets."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"This was the night Bianca broke up with me because I wasn't myself. It was about a year into everything. At first she went along for the ride, we had fun, and it was no big deal, but the npower and money started going to my head. When she broke it off I lost every last bit of myself that was left until I ran into her two years later... when she tried to assassinate me." He finished as the memory faded away turning into the dining room. The table was fifty feet long and Chris was at the head with his feet propped up on top, holding a glass of scotch in his left hand, and dressed in all black.

_"Lord Christopher, you have visitor, shall I send them in?" A demon security guard asked from one of the large double doors. Chris stared at the swirling liquid in his glass as he spun in his hand._

_ "Who is it?" He demanded in an unusually cold voice that made Paige and Phoebe shiver._

_ "Female, probably between the ages of 18 and 23 years old. She has light brown hair as well." He explained._

_ "That could be anyone, you, mongrel." He yelled. "Just send her in,"_

_ "Yes, Milord." The security guard opened the door revealing a girl exactly of that description wearing black stiletto boots, a silk white shirt a black jacket and sunglasses. When Chris saw her he slammed his glass to the oak table and stood in disbelief._

_ "What fuck are you doing here, Bianca?" He asked in the same cold voice._ Phoebe clutched over in pain.

"Phoebe! You okay?" Paige helped her stay up.

"There's just so much pain between the _three_ of them." She explained in tears.

"The three…?" Paige's head looked between evil Chris, present day Chris and Bianca. Her eyes settled on her Chris looking at Bianca playing with her old engagement ring in his pocket –something he always kept with him now of days. "Chris, are you okay?"

_"What, I'm not allowed to visit an old friend?" She said sarcastically. _

_ "No, not if the friend doesn't want to be visited." He responded quickly._

_ "Come on, Chris, we both know that isn't true." She removed her sunglasses to finally expose her face. _

_ "Isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow before taking a drink. He was leaning back on the table. "And that's _Lord_ Christopher to you."_

_ "What happened to the happy, sarcastic, kind, funny, smart guy I grew up with?" She asked, tears forming. "Because honestly, I don't even know who you are. You're not Chris anymore, you're just some demon who's inhabited his body."_

_ "Oh come on, don't be like that. I was just kidding around when I said I didn't want to see you." He called in an arrogant voice. "Why don't we just forget about what's happened, because deep down you know you want _this_."_

_ "God, you really are as naughty as they say," She said in a falsely seductive whisper. Chris sent a nod to the security guards to leave the room._

_ "I might just be worse." He gained a cocky smile and set down his glass again. Bianca tilted her head sideways she began untying her jacket as she walked around Chris like a circle. She slipped it off and brought her left hand and stroked his face._

_ "Let's not get our expectations to high." She played along with it, each word hurting her inside knowing this bastard caused her so much pain only a while back._

_ "Look, Bianca I just want you to know..." Chris began kissing her neck._

_ "Shh…" She unbuttoned a few of the top buttons on his black shirt and rub his chest, slipping it off his shoulders. _

_ "You're the only woman I've ever lov-" His words were cut short by her hand penetrating his ribs, stripping him of his powers. His face was filled with such betrayal Bianca looked away. _Phoebe let out a scream.

"Chris, Phoebe!" Paige called to him, who was intensely watching the obviously traumatizing event.

_"Why?" Chris searched Bianca's face for an answer. "I _trusted_ you."_

_ "And I you. That's why this has to be done. _This_ isn't you. Hopefully what I'm doing will shock you back into reality. You can't live like this, Chris. People are dying because of you. Your family died because of what you and Wyatt did. Doesn't that mean anything?" _Her words rang through the air as the memory blacked out and Phoebe stood up, eyes glaring at Chris for answers.

* * *

So what do you think?

ps don't think I've forgotten about my other characters, they'll be making an appearance next chapter!


	13. Wyatt

A/N: Enjoy :P Thanks for the last response!!!

Disclaimer I don't own Charmed

* * *

When they appeared in the next memory Paige and Phoebe saw Chris' tear stained face. They weren't sure which to look at, at first, the memory Chris' thoughts must have brought up on their own or him, they chose the memory. They were in what seemed like the oval office of Avalon. The 19 year old Chris searched frantically through some sort of file cabinet like a junkie shaking.

_"No, no, no, no, no, she's lying. Wyatt said Paige and Phoebe's deaths were accidents!" He kicked the desk over, fuming. Brushing his hands though his hair trying to calm down. He walked over to the mini bar and poured a glass of God knows what and drained it. He griped the edge of the ledge and for the first time since joining Wyatt, let a tear fall. Gathering himself after a few minutes, he walked back to the file cabinet and took out nine files, one for every member of his family aside from Leo, Mel, Wyatt and himself. He read the worse parts aloud in between sob. "Murdered… Wyatt himself… efficient… Christopher never to know… plan went perfectly…"_

"So Wyatt never told you he killed us?" A teary eyed Paige asked a likewise Chris. He shook his head.

"The folder was labeled with the name of an operation to slaughter a demon coven I'd planned thoroughly. I distinctively remember ordering each of your deaths unknowingly under different names. It was to be done after a battle Wyatt lead, but he got greedy and you got in the way…" He said in a trance, watching himself in utter terror as his world began falling apart, Chris was interrupted by an entrance to the room.

"_Sire." The demon began to speak, but was at a loss for words at the sight of his ruler. Chris killed him on the spot. He conjured a dagger and aimed for the guy's Heart. The vanquishing was simple, clean, and felt _good_. Chris hadn't vanquished a demon since he'd left with Wyatt, as they were almost ones themselves. He telekinetically slammed the door close and looked in the iron floor length mirror. His fist shattered it on impact. The reflection it showed wasn't him. But then again, who _was _he? For the last two years he'd been Lord Christopher, king of Avalon, but now, his own brother lied to him, his family was dead, and it was his fault. All of it, millions of lives were taken away under his demands. _

"I can't watch this." Phoebe told. "You're in so much pain and I can't do anything…"

"I managed." Chris said bitterly. The scene began to fade away when Paige spoke.

"Wait, when you found out, what happened? Did you stay? I'm so confused. Bianca just tried to kill you. Where did you go?"

"I guess that's the next memory, then. Please don't tell Piper." Chris asked, seriously.

"Why would we…?" Phoebe searched his eyes for answers, but they were already locked on the developing memory.

XXXX

"Piper, can we talk?" Leo's hand brushed her elbow as she made her way around the kitchen.

"Yeah, let me just get these cookies out." She opened up the stove and Leo found himself in the aroma of Piper's baking. "What's up?"

"It's Wyatt…" He began.

"Which one?"

"Future Wyatt, the one in our attic." He clarified.

"Continue." She requested, in between bites of a chocolate chip cookie.

"I think we need to ask him some questions. He seems to be more willing to share the future."

"Leo, you know that…"

"I know Chris has all the right reasons not to tell me why he hates everyone, but still. He seemed to be fine to tell me why he hates me. The only thing I got out of my son was the fact that he hates me, wouldn't that bother you, too?"

"Alright, if you think it's for the best, you can ask him, but you need to remember this is Lord Wyatt. He's dangerous, as much as I hate admitting it. He could very well kill you without blinking." The last phrase she said barely came out. The denial within her was just starting to go down.

"Even if I can find more about Wyatt, I'm good." He smiled. Kissing Piper's forehead, he orbed out.

"Not now, Dad, I'm busy." Wyatt demanded as soon as he sensed Leo coming up the attic stairs.

"Yes, now, we need to have a talk."

"We already had 'the talk' sophomore year, don't think I'll ever forget _that_." He smirked, frantically searching through papers on the circular table.

"Come on, Wyatt, I know why Chris hates me, but you? What did I ever do? Huh?" Leo had made his way in Wyatt's face by now, though still four inches shorter.

"You left." He answered with no emotion. "When I went missing for two months the only one who looked for me was Chris and all you did was beat him for it."

"But you hate Chris?"

"I only hate Chris because of what I did." He admitted.

"Which was what?"

"Simple. I killed Phoebe and Paige."

XXXX

"Where are we?" Phoebe whispered when they landed in a pitch-black room. Just then, the lights flickered on and she gasped in shock. Wyatt, who tied down to his bed, was under Chris, who held a gun in his right hand and an athame in his left.

_"I trusted you! You selfish, in-human, cold-hearted, sadistic, fucking, cruel, evil, arrogant, bastardly, prick!" Chris shrieked. "You KILLED them! You slaughtered every last one of them and didn't even have the decency to _tell _me? Worse, you made me _plan_ it. I hate you. I hate you more than Leo himself. You… You…"_

_ "What the fuck are you talking about, Chris?" Wyatt's eyes flashed between the gun, knife and Chris. He'd already tried orbing, but Chris cast a blocking spell before._

_ "You're denying, now? How low can get? You're pathetic, that's what you are. I hate you!" Chris' voice trembled. "You killed them, Wy. How could you? They were our family! They weren't supposed to die!"_

_ "Chris, you don't understand, they were going to over throw us, they-"Wyatt lied through his teeth with power hungry eyes._

_ "Oh, save the bull, Wyatt." Chris growled. "Just give me _one _reason I shouldn't end your life right now."_

_ "Because then you'd be me. You'd have killed a Halliwell. Our family. Our blood." His face acquired a sinister smile before the scene blacked out once again._

"_You_ almost killed _Wyatt_?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"I almost killed a lot of people, Paige." Chris responded. "But Leo and Wyatt were the one's I most regret in life."

"You regret almost killing them? Does that mean you're starting to forgive Leo?" Phoebe asked with a bit of hope.

"No, what I regret is the fact that I didn't go through with it."

XXXX

He had said with no trace of emotion. Leo stood in horror as he looked as his eldest son. The tears started welling up, even though he knew Wyatt meant in the future, the thought was bad enough.

"Why?"

"They kept trying to save everyone. It was getting annoying and in our way."

"How does that give you the right to hate Chris? If anything it'd just make him hate you!" Leo yelled in rage.

"Exactly." Wyatt growled. "Chris has the power to kill me in half the time it takes me to even think about it and he almost did that night. I am not going to give him that chance again."

"What was going through your head when you killed your aunts? People who have cared and loved you ever since before you were even born!" Leo asked, going back to the first topic.

"They were pathetic, it's not my fault." He brushed aside.

"How can you say that? Have you really gone that far? Who are you?" Leo screamed before orbing out.

XXXX

"Chris, how can you do all of this?" Paige asked, quivering.

"Do what? Relive this? That would be your doing I believe-" His voice crescendo-ing until Paige cut him off.

"Coming back to help _him_. He ruined your life, he killed us, he destroyed half the city, he's cruel, he's evil, he's-"

"My brother?" He answered. "That's one major difference between Wyatt and I. I don't give up on family, Aunt Paige, no matter _what _they do to me."

"What about Leo?" Phoebe reminded. "You've sure given up on him."

"Leo was never family. My step-dad filled in his spot for a while, but let's not get into that. It's not relevant. It wasn't even magic's fault."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I've gotten over it a long time ago. I just want the future to be how it was supposed to be, how it was."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe wondered.

"Just because Wyatt's a homicidal sociopath now doesn't mean he always was." Chris' words confused everyone.

"You're definitely singing a different tune." Phoebe commented.

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to hear me sing… any tune for that matter." Paige was shocked by the almost joking expression on her nephew. He was smiling and that made her feel good. "Yeah, but uh, he was a great brother for the time before he went crazy, he always had my back. If I can just save him from the evil that gets to him, my life would be perfect."

* * *

What did you think? My ending was a bit random, but the chapters have been intense for a while and I wanted to leave this one off on a lighter note; haha get it 'note'

~AVI


	14. Bianca

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR ANYONE READING THIS STORY! enjoy :)

i don't own charmed

* * *

"Where did you go?" Phoebe blurted out, she elaborated off of Chris' puzzled expression. "After you found out, you couldn't have stayed in the castle, so what did you do?"

"Phoebe, there is something I can sum up life for you in three words. _It goes on_. Where did I go? We were in the middle of a war, I couldn't just up and leave, so here's what I did." He looked into her eyes and spoke each word quickly and seriously. "As the head of the army, I ordered seven placebo nukes to be dropped. By the time the planes were hovering over Beijing and Shanghai, China surrendered. The same happened in Tokyo, Mumbai, Lagos, Jakarta, and Moscow. Within 72 hours I'd ended World War III through pure massacred thought. Do you know what would have happened if I'd actually bombed those cities? The human population could cease to exist just due to radiation poisoning and not significant intellect loss. It was a hell of a bluff."

"So after that, you just continued living in the castle with the man that killed us?" Paige accused.

"God, no. I said I ended the war within 72 hours, I was out of Avalon's main city in three." He held the number three up with his thumb and first two fingers waiting for the memory to take over. It'd already transformed into he's castle room, where he was packing everything into a bewitched backpack. He was dressed in beat up Nike kicks, jeans, and a leather jacket. His hands were violently shaking as he put the belongings inside. After a few moments, the room looked bare except for bulky furniture and letter written to Wyatt.

"Can I read the letter?" Paige made her way to the side table when Chris stepped in front her.

"Actually, no, no you can not. As long as you're going to invade my privacy like this I get to draw the line some where." His arms were crossed and he held an arrogant smirk on his face that make Phoebe wan to smack him. The other Chris orbed out, leaving no trace of ever living there.

"You left? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Chris repeated as the scene then switched to the Golden Gate Bridge, or what was left of it. The younger Chris was there, crying over what had happened. There was a shimmer and an up roar from the teen. He sprung into action, head snapping around, jumping up and punching the intruder.

_"What the hell, Chris?" Bianca caught Chris' punch in her right hand and twisted his arm back until he hissed in pain. "I'm not here to kill you."_

_ "Well can you blame me for what you did last time?" He yelled. "You friggin' stripped half my powers! Not to mention almost _killed _me."_

_ "I didn't strip _your _powers, Chris, I stripped the sources." She clarified. "You still have everything you were meant to have, the Greater Powers That Be made sure of that." _

_ "Bianca, I _am_ the source, they're my powers." He grabbed a hold of her arms and slammed her against the cool metal. "So listen to me, Bitch, give them back and maybe I'll spare you your life."_

_ "You can't kill me, or at least you wouldn't have." She looked him in the eyes. "Chris, what are you doing? Wyatt killed Paige, Phoebe, Patty, Jr., Coop, Henry, Penny, Baby Rich, and Cole, Chris, yet you haven't changed a bit. Can't you see what you're doing is _wrong_? You're acting just like him, where'd _my_ Chris go? Huh? Do you even know who that is anymore? I loved you Mr. Halliwell, don't you forget that. So go ahead, kill me, if you really have changed that much." _

_ "Don't be like that." He shook his head._

_ "Be like what, right? Come on, Chris, this isn't you and I know I'm right. So take my hand and follow me _home_. Matthew is alive, Chris. He's scared out of his mind because his cousin just killed his mom, dad, sisters, and family, but he's alive. Or how about Mel, have you forgotten about her? She's your god damn sister! You haven't given up on her yet, have you? Because we're still out looking for her."_

_ "Matt's alive?" A gleam of hope flickered in his eyes._

_ "Yes, but he may not be for very much longer if he doesn't have anyone to watch him. I've never seen a kid so willing to kill a demon before."_

_ "He shouldn't be fighting, he's only 14, he could be hurt-" Chris began lecturing and Bianca rolled her eyes._

_ So you do care?" She smiled. "Come on, let's go home."_

_ "Bi, I can't. What do I tell them? I'm the reason everyone is dead!" He let out tears and she enveloped him into a hug. "I didn't know, I didn't think, I'm fucked up in the head and I can't think straight because everything I knew just turned out to be a lie, Wyatt killed them and didn't tell me. How am I supposed to live with the fact that I protected a murderer? That I am a murderer? I've caused millions of deaths, mostly due to war, but a good fraction single handedly. I don't want to cause anyone anymore pain, Bianca."_

_ "Exactly that." She shimmered them both out and the scene went dark._

"So you went with Bianca?" Paige asked, still confused.

"I went to what soon became the Resistance." Chris explained. "It's a group of survivors. They were terrified of me at first, but eventually came to trust me. They elected me their leader a few months before I left."

"I thought you said it took a few months before you and Bianca got back together." Paige trailed off.

"It did, just because weren't killing each other doesn't exactly mean we were ready to do each other again." The words rolled off of Chris tongue. "Besides, let's just say I had some other issues to deal with."

"Care to elaborate?" Phoebe asked as the scene started changing. Chris was in a library searching through the books. "What happened to the Magic School?"

"We used it for HQ for a bit." His words grew softer as he tried to piece together the memory.

_"Christopher Perry Halliwell get your ass over here now!" The shriek came from across the hall in a classroom that had been transformed into a bedroom. Chris set down the coffee and sluggishly made his way to a frantic Bianca. _

_ "What are you doing in my room?" The nineteen year old demanded. "My space is private."_

_ "I am going through hoops just to let you stay here, do not use that tone with me. If it were up to anyone else you'd be out on the streets right now do you hear me?" Her arms were folded over her chest as she yelled at him. They only moved when her hand made contact with his cheek in a forceful manner. "I'm not going to tolerate this,"_

"What did you do?" Phoebe shouted, but quickly regretted it as the memory Chris boiled._ His arm came and grabbed Bianca's wrists, threatening to break them in an instant._

_"Don't _ever_ hit my cheek again. Do so and I kill you so fast you won't even notice your guts spilling out onto the floor." He gritted through his teeth. He slammed her against the wall looked into her eyes. "You might have taken away the source's power, but that doesn't eliminate the fact that I can snap you in half.-"_

"I can't listen to this." Chris shook his head.

_ Don't play with fire, Bianca, because you _will_ be burned. You'll be screaming in pain as the flames embellish you and no one will come for you, do you want to know why? Because you're just a stupid whore who gets into other people's business before being asked-" _

_ "_Someone undo the spell!" Chris was commanding at the top of his lungs as tears threatened to fall.

_"What I do and where I go is none of your damn business, do you hear me? You mean absolutely nothing to me. Why don't you understand that? I don't care what happens to you, because love is a façade that the weak hide behind, and I'm not weak."_

"I said undo the god damn spell!"

_"I loved you, Christopher, and I'm not going to give up on you. This isn't you. This is the monster Wyatt's made you. The mask needs to be drawn and I'll be the one t pull it off."_

_ "Stop wasting your fucking time, this is me, Bianca. I'm not that stupid pansy ass teenager I was three years ago. You don't get it."_

"Please," Chris begged. Phoebe and Paige stood in shock at what both Chris' were saying.

_"So maybe you'll get this, I don't want you in my life. All you do is fucking make me miserable. You ruin everything!" His voice raged through the room. _

_ "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I have to do." She said between tears as she pulled a dagger out from under her skirt and hit Chris in the heart and he let out a scream._

_ "You're killing me?" Chris looked at her in deep betrayal. Tears were streaming down her face, seeing him in pain. The dagger glowed a dark plum, and when the coloration stopped, Bianca pulled the dagger out immediately tending to the wound. "What-What the fuck just happened?"_

_ "Wyatt cursed you, you selfish son of bitch." She explained, trying to stop the bleeding._

_ "Huh-Ow!" He let out a yelp of pain as she dabbed the gash. Then it registered. "Bi, where the hell am I?"_

_ "You got here yesterday, Chris, we rescued you, we are at the Resistance." She said, not making eye contact._

_ "The whohaw?" He looked up at her, confused. "Why aren't you looking at me? Bi, what did I do?"_

_ "What was the last thing you remembered?" She asked._

_ "I don't know! It's all fuzzy. Me and Leo had a big fight and I left, Wyatt and I ruling something called Avalon, a lot of pain, deaths…my family… Wyatt killed them."_

_ "Chris, the last time you spoke with your father was three years ago, the last time he surfaced from Up There." She finally glanced at him._


	15. Cameron

Okay, next chapter is up! (If anyone is still reading this... Though I doubt so)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, who knew?

* * *

_ "No, I just talked to him! He didn't even care that Mel went missing last week!" He yelled. "I don't remember."_

_ "Chris, how old are you?" She asked._

_ "What? How does that relate to any thing? I'm 17." He watched her break into tears. "Hey, hey, hey, shh, Baby, it's okay. I've been through worse."_

_ "What did you just call me?"_

_ "Baby? Can't I call my girl that? Last time I checked you were fine with it…" He smiled. "What is wrong?"_

_ "You, you have no idea. Christopher," Her voice shook. "Wyatt's been drugging you and experimenting on your mind. I used a magic shock-absorbing dagger. He's been feeding you evil for the last two years. You broke my heart a few years ago."_

_ "What? No, I couldn't have. Bianca…" He took her by the wrist. "Bianca, look at me. I would never hurt you like that! You have to believe me… I- I love you."_

_ "Five minutes ago you told me love is a façade that the weak hide behind. So you know what? How can I trust you?"_

_ "Five minutes ago I was the drugged up dick that Wyatt made me and _you_ saved me. Bianca, I don't remember the last few years of my life! What the _HELL_ am I supposed to do? The world as I know it literally crumbled before my feet." Tears were cascading down his face as begged. "So please, either tell me you don't feel _anything _and leave me to die or tell me the truth and help me. I'm a desperate man, Bianca. All I have is you, and I'm not even sure I have her. I love you. Tell me you don't love me and I promise you you'll never see me again. You want to know why? Because I'll be a dead man."_

_ "Chris-"_

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Chris screamed as the vision tore through to reality. Her words were drained out and they were brought back to the hospital room. "You had _no _right to do that."

"Chr-"

"Fuck you. What the hell is wrong with you? Who the fuck gave you the right to do that? Go back to your sorry ass lives and fuck up someone else's life. I want you out of mine! I don't even know why I cried for you stupid bitches when you died. All you do is make me crazy! You, I hate more than my life." He orbed out without a trace of ever being there leaving a broken Phoebe and Paige. Chris landed in the middle of the underworld, killing every demon in sight until he was alone. Leaning against the stone wall, he slid down in exhaustion completely drained emotionally and magically.

XXXX

"Shit." Wyatt cussed. He brought his hands to his head in pain.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked.

"Damn it, this isn't supposed to happen anymore!" He growled, falling to his knees.

"Wyatt!" Leo watched as his son orbed out in a trail of blackness. He turned to run down the stairs. "Piper! Get the scrying crystal, now!"

XXXX

"What are we going to do, Paige?" Phoebe cried. "We have to find him!"

"We won't be able to do so until we get out of here. We can summon-" She tried making a plan in their time of worry, but was cut off by a black orb. Wyatt landed crutched over in pain. "Oh my god!"

"Paige, orb us to my apartment!" Phoebe yelled.

"You have an apartment?" Paige blurted out.

"Not now, let's go!" She helped Wyatt to his feet as the three of them orbed back out.

XXXX

"Who are you?" A threatening voice came from the looming shadow hovering over Christopher.

"Death, how may I kill you?" He retorted, orbing behind the cloaked figure, and a dagger was conjured in his right hand. The thing turned to face Chris.

"You!" The cloaked being ripped off the hood revealing the face of a sixteen-year old girl. Her voice went back to how it normally is, think heavy in a British accent. "My god, you're alive?"

"What are you doing here, Cameron?" He demanded, suspiciously.

"Everyone thought you were dead… At least that's what Wyatt told the world… I came to finished the job." She explained. "You've been gone for three years!"

"What?" He got rid of the dagger and ran his hands through his hair. "I was supposed to travel back to the day I left so it'd be like I never left. It would have worked flawlessly… unless… Unless I die before I make the trip."

"Don't think like that. We're going back, now." She tugged on his wrist.

"I can't just leave, Cam. I have a job to complete!" He reminded.

"We'll find another way, then." She insisted. "You can't die on me, Chris, you're the closest thing I have to a brother. I've lost you once, don't make me go through it again."

"I can't leave," He reiterated. "Not until I've saved Wyatt."

"We'll find another way," She gritted through her teeth.

"You really going to argue with me?" He looked down at her face.

"Not only will I argue, I'll win. You know I'm just as stubborn as you are."

XXXX

"Got him." Piper called to Leo. The crystal hugged the address on the map. "Phoebe's old apartment."

"Grab my hand, I'll orb us over." He took her hand and they stood in the middle of the action in seconds. "Wyatt,"

"Leo?" Phoebe rushed to them, leaving Paige to tend to Wyatt, who was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Piper begged for answers.

"The question you should be asking is if Chris is alright." Wyatt said.

"Why?" Leo asked as they made their way over to him.

"What happened, it's due to an old magical bond. We made it when I was a sophomore. It connects our emotions and thoughts. I thought we broke it along time ago, but I guess not."

XXXX

"Let's go home." Cameron extended her hand forwards. Chris stared at it before reluctantly taking it. She smiled.

"I can't do this." He let go and walked a couple feet, turning his back to her. "I have to finish what I started."

"You will, Chris. Just in a different way than you thought. Come on." Her voice trembled. "Please."

"Cam, I just- If I go back. What do I tell people? Huh? That I failed them?" He spun to face her as he yelled.

"That you're alive." She forced. "That's what you tell them. We've been functioning without our leader. By not coming back you're giving up on us. Don't we mean anything to you?"

"Don't be like that, you know this isn't my decision."

"Isn't it? Come home, Chris. Come home or you're not Chris Perry. You promised you'd take care of us. Are you coming or are you going back on every promise you've ever made?" He looked at her with watering eyes. "I trusted you, but I guess you're just as reliant as Leo."

"_Don't compare me to him._" He gritted through his teeth.

"Than come with me." She said in a powerful, raised voice.

"To the attic." He agreed. He grabbed her hand and they orbed off. When they got there, he scrimmaged through their shelves for chalk. "Check the book for a spell."

"It won't be in there, Wyatt created a new spell, one that works both ways. I have it with me." She informed, pulling out a scrap of paper. "Did you find the chalk?"

"Yeah, it's right here." He tossed it to her as five people orbed in the room. "Shit."

"Who are you?" Leo yelled.

"Cam?" Wyatt gasped.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Chris?" Cam said, uneasily looking at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded. Chris was on the spot.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Please review!

If anyone is confused on the whole future time line by the way, just review and I'll explain every part of it. Also, if you have any suggestions let me know, I have a plan for this to go one for a few more chapters (probably like 5) and then sadly it will be ending unless you all tell me not to.

Thanks,

Avi


	16. Miranda?

A/N: Wow, fast update... anyways I really hope you like this chapter! I finally got to add the twist and I hope you love love love it like I do! PS My spells suck, and I apologize in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed - I like how I have to write that EVERY chapter like you people don't already know! The law gives you all no credit for remembering stuff!

Enjoy and review (please!)

* * *

"What does it look like I'm doing, Mom? I'm leaving because you obviously don't want my help." He grabbed the chalk from Cameron and finished off the drawing, holding back tears.

"You're just going to give up?" Piper asked, heartbroken.

"I can't deal with you guys anymore. You're all selfish little pampered brats!" He ripped the scrap of paper from Cameron and looked at the spell.

"Christopher, don't you dare leave." Leo said.

"You threatening me, Dad?" He set down the chalk and stared at Leo, who was shocked after being called dad. "I'm stronger than you are, don't forget that. And it's Chris. My name is Chris!"

"No need to get hormonal about it." Wyatt snipped.

"Shut up, Wyatt. You're just pissed that I'm not going with _you_."

"Why are you being so bitchy?" Phoebe called out.

"Excuse me?" Chris laughed. "I'm sorry, did I hear you right? You invade my mind without permission and I'm the bitchy one? Do you think before you talk?"

"Come on, let's get back." Cameron nagged, holding his arm back from pounding Phoebe like a prune.

"Who are you, for the second time…" Leo yelled.

"Uh, Cameron Pierce," She responded. "Next time my parents are about to die you better fucking heal them. You stupid little-"

"Hear these words, here the rhyme

As I open this portal through space and time

To the future I want to see

Where we must be

Where everything is in its place

So return what has been moved

From time and space" Chris chanted as the winds of the opening portal blew everyone's hair back.

"You're not going alone, Chris. You don't even know what future you're going back to!" Phoebe shrieked over the loud roar of winds.

"It's not like you care, you'll be dead for you witness it." He cried. He waved a hand and telekinetically orbed a bag with all his stuff in it. "Maybe this time around, you won't fuck up my future, Wyatt, Leo."

"The portal's going to close Chris, no time for dramatic exits." Cam pulled his wrist as they jumped through the timeline.

"We can't just let them go, Paige!" Phoebe shouted as she grabbed her half sister and shoved her into the portal.

"Paige! Phoebe! Leo, go after them!" Piper yelled. "I can't risk losing baby Chris!"

"I love you," Leo said to her, pushing older Wyatt into the portal and quickly following before it closed. The first to enter 2025 were Chris and Cam, falling hard onto the concrete of a San Francisco sidewalk.

"Shit," Chris slowly got up, wiping off the dirt on his pants. "You okay?"

"Please, it's going to take a bit more than a trip to get rid of me." She took Chris' extended hand and got up. "Welcome home,"

"More like hell," He mumbled, while looking around to the destroyed city.

"What's the difference?" Cameron joked, nudging his shoulder. "We should get out of plain sight, you'll be shot."

"Is HQ still at Magic School?" He whispered, pulling her into an ally.

"Nah, we moved last year, Wyatt found it. It's at p3 now." She crouched down, hiding from a probe, not seeing the bright portal cracking open the sky.

"Fuck, Cam! They followed us! Paige and Phoebe are right there!" He ran out to the street, careful not to be seen. "What the hell are you two doing here? You're going to get yourselves killed!"

"Chris?" Phoebe looked at him confused. "Why are you whispering? There's like no one around!"

"God, you are so ignorant! Paige orb to the ally, now!" He whispered forcefully. Three demons shimmered in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? _Lord Christopher?_" The tallest asked, greedily spinning his dagger. He was going for a smile when Chris orbed in front of him and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He fell back, landing straight on a rusty iron pole, sprouting in flames upon impact.

"My name's Chris," He gritted through his teeth, watching the explosion. A thicker demon shot a fireball at Chris, who easily dodged it. Chris formed one himself, hitting the demon in the heart. He looked up at the final demon. "You picked the wrong man to mess with."

"What are you going to do to me, Chris?" He removed his mask, revealing a human face.

"_Matt? _No, you're good. I know you!" Chris broke to hysterics.

"You've been dead for three years, Chris, that fucking changes a dude!" He shouted back. "You said you'd be right back! Me, Darren and Bianca were the only ones who knew the plan! You never came back."

"No, I- I haven't been gone that long,"

"Yes, you have in this world, I don't know if you jumped a few more years than you needed to, but…"

"How can you be like this at... 18?"

"Says the guy who took over the world at 16? I know who I am, man. You? I'm not so sure. What kind of a cousin leaves another without any explanation? You _abandoned_ me, god dammit! You promised you'd take care of me."

"Matt, I was trying to-"

"You're so full of shit!" Matt let out a wave of emotion, a pure once of pain for everyone to feel. His reflective empathy infused everyone with it. As he did so, the sky cracked once more in time.

"Wyatt!" Chris orbed away, back into the ally, barely landing before picking up Cam and the sisters, headed to p3. They landed in the office, or what used to be the office. It was ceiling to floor covered in pictures of lost family members, and in the center was a picture of Chris and Mel. "You really thought I was gone, didn't you?"

"What is this place?" Paige blurted out the question resting on Phoebe's mind as well.

"The shrine of the dead." Chris answered, before Cam had the chance. "And I'm on it."

"Chris," Cam began.

"No," He shook his head. "I'm fine, I didn't know I'd make the wall by going."

"I don't understand. What's the big deal?" Phoebe asked.

"The wall is for all the victims of Wyatt's terror that people put up. Dead victims." He started. "It's a place of remembrance, when we can't find the body for a real ceremony. It means I caused someone the worst feeling in the world. Grief."

"Bianca put it up, a year after you left." Cam told. "Her and Miranda."

"Miranda?" Chris questioned. "Who's that? I don't think I know any 'Miranda's."

"You… you don't… You don't know?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, pulling Chris into an embrace. "How don't you…? She _must_ have told you…"

"Told me what?" He broke from the hug forcefully.

"Before I say, Chris, we need to glamour them, because they can't be seen." Cam pointed to the sisters. He waved a hand, changing height, hair and facial features and then looked at her coldly.

"What aren't you telling me?" He demanded.

"Chris, I think there's someone you need to meet." She said slowly, opening the door. The crowd of refugees and resistant members stood frozen, all looking straight at the man they believed dead, their leader. The scene changed to murmurs and whispers until someone speaks forwards.

"Who is this? Who is THIS? You think just because you look like Chris, you are? No one, I repeat _no one_ will ever be him. You can't impersonate someone like that, you stupid ass liar. Giving me false hope that he's alive? You sick, cruel person!" A man, late twenties, steps forwards. "Who are you? Who are you so I know your name when I kill you?"

"Chris Perry. Just Chris, not Christopher, not Halliwell, not Lord Christopher or any of that other shit I used to go by. It's Chris, you dumb ass. It's me. It's really me." Tears bubbled in their eyes. "So Dar, when you kill me, focus on that."

"How is this possible?" He hugged him quickly and then let go. "You're alive?"

"Look, I know I have a lot to explain, and I owe every single person at the least that." Chris began, getting everyone's attention. "The truth is, I have no idea right now. I'm not dead, so I don't know what everyone in talking about. I've been in the past trying to find the demon, or whatever it was, that turned Wyatt. The thing is, though, is that I made it a plan to come back the day I left, so it'd be lie I never went. If what you say is true, that I'm dead, it means I haven't died yet."

"You're back, that's all that matters. We have our leader again." A member spoke up from the crowd.

"Welcome home," Darren greeted. "Miranda is going to thrilled."

"Who the hell is this Miranda chick that everyone keeps talking about?" Chris shouted in desperation. "Huh?"

"Someone go get her… now! Bring her to my- Chris'- office." Darren used a powerful voice and then walked off to the main office with Chris and the sisters. "Okay, honestly who are you two?"

"Darren, I'm going to tell you but you can't say anything to anyone, do you understand?" Chris looked him in the eye until Darren nodded. "_They're my aunts from 2004,_"

"SHIT! Jesus, you're… you're…" He yelled, when Chris waved a hand and they turned them back into themselves.

"Phoebe and Paige?" They responded giving death glares to one another after responding in unison.

"The Charmed Ones," Darren whispered. They nodded. "Wow. Okay, do you think you could maybe step into my room? I need to talk to Chris alone."

"Yeah, knock when you're done," Phoebe dragged Paige through the wooden door.

"What is this all about? Will you please tell me?" Chris begged.

"You know how before you left, you and Bi _said goodbye_?" He started slowly.

"I'd ask you how you know but you'll never get to your point." Chris commented.

"Actually, that _is _my point. Look, man, you didn't know, so don't blame yourself for not knowing, but… You- Bianca- Miranda's- _Miranda's your daughter_." He finally got out. Chris shook, grabbing onto the old desk, his face draining of all color.

"I… I'm a father?" He somehow managed through heavy breaths. "Wha? Why… Why didn't she tell me?"

"Probably because she knew how hard it was for you leaving, she didn't want you to feel guilty while you saved her future."

"But I- I'm a terrible father! I wasn't here for her. I didn't know she existed…. Just like Leo didn't know about me. Oh god, Darren, I can't do this. I- I don't know how to do this!" He hyperventilated. "I gave up my family for the fucking greater good! I'm no better than the bastard, I-"

"Calm down, Chris. It wasn't your fault. It's going to be okay. What you did wasn't for the greater good, it was for _her_ good, even if you didn't know. When Leo found out he wanted nothing to do with you. Before you found that out, you could have cared less that he didn't know. You're going to be a great dad, want to know why? You've already been one, Chris. You've raised every member in the resistance to be who we are today! You practically brought up Mel. You're going to be there for her now. You're going to _care_. The mere fact that you're alive is going to be enough for her! You're not Leo, you love her _too much already_ and you haven't even met her yet."

"How, how old is she? Darren, how much have I missed?" Chris' trembling voice grew louder.

"She's two and half." He answered and Chris let a single tear fall. "When you time jumped, there was an error. Cam was from this future and you're from three years ago, but you can't go back now or everything will be screwed up."

"She's two and half… I've missed the most important years in her life… I wasn't there when she said her first words or learned how to walk. I wasn't there when she was born. I didn't get to hold her in my arms and think how it's possible for her to be so small. Or how Bianca and I did this, how Bianca gave her to me. I'll never be able to thank her." The tears fell down his face as there was a knock on the main door. Chris' head spun as it revealed a little girl.

"Auntie Cammie towd me to come," There was a lisp in her high voice, due to her sucking her thumb. Chris watched every movement she made, from her swaying to her dark brown curly hair falling at her shoulders. He took in every detail in her round face. The light blue eyes, button nose, pink lips, and even her eyebrows.

"Hi, Sweety, why don't you come in?" Darren invited while Chris stayed in shock. She walked to Darren, tugging on his jean leg.

"Darwen? Why does he wook wike daddy?" He bent over and picked Miranda up, placing her on his hip.

"Andy Doll, I'd like you to meet someone very special."

* * *

So how'd I do?

There should be just around three more chapters (sadly) but its just because I don't want to drag this story out tooooo long, ya know? I have some awesome things planned though~ I think they will be longer than the usual too! AHHH excited...


	17. Resistance

AN: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I cannot believe how long it has been since my last update! I really hope you people still remember my story well enough to want to read this chapter! Enjoy :P

* * *

_"Andy Doll, I'd like you to meet someone very special, _this is daddy, Chris." Darren walked over to a stunned Christopher and gave her to him. Chris enveloped her into a hug.

"Miranda… Oh Miranda, why didn't your mommy tell me?" He mumbled.

"Awe you weawy daddy? Mommy said you wewen't coming home…" Her big eyes stared at him in curiosity until he nodded.

"Ye-ah. I am, and I'm going to take care of you and love you and be there when you're scared…" He sniffled and held her close. Darren let a confused Phoebe and Paige in.

"Aunt Phoebe? Paige?" Chris' voice cracked in tears of joy as he turned to face them. Paige mouthed 'who…" and longed for answers in Phoebes elated expression.

"What's going on? I've never felt such a positive emotion from you," Phoebe's eyes gazed into his.

"Bian- I'm a- Miranda's my- She's _my daughter._" He got out. The blank sheered shocked look, on the sister's faces, were priceless.

XXXX

Leo quickly stood up in the middle of a San Francisco street and ran, expecting a car to zoom by. Instead, he found his blonde, twenty something year old son shouting in rage.

"Wyatt?" Leo asked, breaking Wyatt attention.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He growled. "You have no right to orb down from Up There and expect nothing to have changed, let alone speak to me."

"What? No, Wyatt, you don't und-"

"I don't want to understand! Just leave me to my kingdom and stop trying to tell me how to run it. You _left_ us and I will never forget that."

"I'm-"

"I couldn't care who you are. I know you're my father. It haunts me everyday." Wyatt walked up directly in front of Leo in a threatening stance. "So unless you know where your other son is at the moment, get out."

XXXX

"You're a father?" Phoebe gaped. "C-congrats?"

"How old is she?" Paige asked with a big grin on her face.

"Two," Darren answered.

"And a half." Miranda corrected in her baby voice.

"How is she this old already?" Phoebe wondered. "You came back only two years ago."

"We jumped a few years in the timeline," Chris explained. "See because of the way time travel works-"

"I already have a little headache." Paige said, stopping him. Then an idea came to her. "Whoa, wait. You were 19 when you proposed to Bianca?"

"Now is not the time for lectures, Paige," Darren advised after he saw Chris blush. The redness vanished before he answered.

"Like I've said before, age is just a number. Maturity doesn't come with how long you've been alive, it's what you've done in those years." Chris spoke to Paige, but smiled to Miranda. He scrunched his face up as she tapped him on the nose.

"She's beautiful," Phoebe commented, not really paying attention to Chris and Paige's conversation.

"She looks like Bianca." Chris' eyes watered a bit. "Same lips, skin color, same hair line, same ears, the little things that I miss so much."

XXXX

"Wyatt!" Leo called after as his son as he orbed away in dark orbs. Fed up with what happened, he too orbed.

"Leo? What- I just saw you lea-" An Elder began.

"You need to help me, Gideon." Leo held a grasp through his line of vision upon Gideon's face.

"What is going on?" He looked side to side and then back at Leo. He grabbed his hand and Gideon orbed them to an empty room Up There. "Tell me."

"In my time, Wyatt's barely a toddler." Leo confessed. "Now he's 25 and destroying the world. I need to get home."

"Time travel is tricky, Leo. You have to be careful who you talk to and what you hear."

"I know, that's why I came to you. I know I can trust you." Leo sat on the mat that lay on the floor, surrounding a glass table looking down on the mortal world, crisscross and Gideon grabbed an old text book from the shelf. It read, _Everything You Need to Know About Time Travel but were Afraid to Ask_.

"The 'everything you need to know series' is very reliable." Gideon, too, sat down and placed the book on the surface. Leo felt the urge to activate the panel to show his son, but decided against it.

XXXX

"Hey, I put Miranda down for a nap with Cam." Darren re-entered the office, which now held the people from the past, including Chris. He was currently sitting on the floor with his head rested on his knees. Paige was leaning on the large and expensive looking desk in the center of the room, while Phoebe was sitting by Chris' side. "You okay?"

"How the fuck am I going to do this?" Chris looked up to his best friend for the answer. "I can't do this."

"Chris, yes you can." Darren stared at him. "Look, Cam is her godmother, you and her will figure something out."

"Taking care of her is something _I _want to do. It's the fact that when I fight, I have to come back. I'm no longer expendable. I can't run the Resistance and be a father at the same time. I don't how I'm going to do it. I want to be with her, but I have obligations. Balancing the two, I just don't know how I'm going to do it."

"Luckily, you don't have to. Focus on transitioning back to this life before you worry about anyone else, besides from Miranda. After you- after you died, or so we thought, I was elected leader." Darren explained. "You are welcome to take the job back when you're ready, but just know that you can take a breath. Relax for once."

"Relaxing doesn't really work for me, Dar. Thought you knew that, or do you not remember high school at all?" Phoebe and Paige felt excluded when they realized that they were missing out on something, especially when Chris and Darren both exchanged a sly smile. Darren shot out a hand for Chris to take as he stood up. "Paige, Phoebe, can you glamour yourselves back?"

"Yeah, no problem." Paige replied, transforming her and Phoebe back into the personas Chris had created.

"That is so cool." Darren was so captivated by the magic, that Chris had to snap him out of it. "Sorry,"

"Darren, is my room still mine?" Chris wondered in all honesty. "I mean I know you moved because of Wyatt, but usually we transfer magically, so…"

"Follow me." They exited the room, with most eyes glued on Chris. He couldn't blame them, of course, he'd technically been gone for three years.

On their way through HQ they noticed a severe amount of added construction to their old club. It was clearly modernized to the present day and there were multiple floors. It looked more like a multiplex or a hotel than the old building. The got in an all glass elevator, except for the stainless steel floor, and Chris put his hand up on the wall. The area around his hand glowed as the elevator went up two floors. They got out and made a left. Three doors down, Chris stopped. He touched the door and tapped in a code before the door moved back an inch and slid to the right.

"As the leader, it was my say in what to do with it. I couldn't bring myself to clean it out. For some reason, every time I passed it, it was like you died again." Darren informed with a heavy heart.

Chris walked into the place slowly. He brushed a hand over the wooden surface of a shelf above the dresser set deep in the right wall, looking at the picture of him and Bianca. He turned to face the rest of the room, not stopping for the bathroom immediately to his left. Beyond the wall blocking of the bathroom, which on the other side was a mass collection of books, the room was a complete square. There was an entire wall of window, which was oddly showing the San Francisco skyline as if it weren't in ruins. On the left wall, there was a four-poster bed and the side of a couch. Paige couldn't help but to notice that there were clothes on the floor. Phoebe on the other hand was completely at ends staring at a huge screen. It was five by seven, horizontal, and was on the opposite wall of the bed. The pictures, fuzzy rug through the entire floor, the little corner set up for witchcraft, and untidiness made the room feel as if it were currently in use. It was personalized to the Chris they didn't know, the one that wasn't constantly looking for demons that turned Wyatt.

"Welcome home." A voice from behind them made everyone jump. Chris' reflexes were good, but the person transported in a tiny gust of wind so fast made him feel slower than a sloth. He was soon trapped in her tight hug. He felt the teardrop fall on his shoulder. "I missed you, so much. Promise you won't ever leave me again."


End file.
